The BestWorst Summer of Our Lives
by AlbeeDarling
Summary: Roxas’ parents think he’s being anti social so they ship him off to Camp Spotlight with his annoyingly upbeat cousin Sora. At first Roxas thinks this will be the summer from hell but once he arrives he realizes…He’s Right!
1. Who's that Guy

Hey! This is my first Kingdom Hearts (II) fan fiction! This idea came about after a conversation about Kingdom Hearts and school fics that I had with my homie Alex. So I wanted to do a camp fic! A DRAMA CAMP fic…because I'm a theater geek like that lol. Please don't be too harsh since it's my first KH fan fiction and I must say I'm new to KH. Also if I use some theater terminology that not everyone is familiar with I'll make Author's notes to explain!

**Genre**: Humor/parody/romance

**Rating**: T (so far…)

**Note on Characters**: Not all Characters will appear here. Mainly Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, and most of Organization XIII

**Pairings**: Roxas/Axel, Sora/Riku, one-sided Larxene/ Riku, and Kairi/Sora and a few surprise pairing to pop up…

**Synopsis**: Roxas' parents think he's being anti social so they ship him off to Camp Spotlight with his annoyingly upbeat cousin Sora. At first Roxas thinks this will be the summer from hell but once he arrives he realizes…He's Right! With Crazy instructors, new love blooming, jealous exes, and conniving back stabbing divas at every turn it's sure to be very interesting summer to say the least.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KH2 or the characters, or the song "Score Tonight" from Grease 2 that is in this chapter. But I do own my own volcano…I bought it on ebay!

**WARNING: CONTAINS EXTREME OOC-NESS (its necessary for the story so don't send me any reviews complaining about how ooc the characters are because I already know…that's the point!), CURSING, PREVERTEDNESS, AND ALSO CONTAINS YAOI…THAT MEANS BOY ON BOY LOVE!!!!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN PLEASE LEAVE Ok thanks love ya bye!**

* * *

****

**Ch.1: Who's That Guy**

"Tell me again why you're forcing me out of the house this summer?" the pretty blonde sighed dryly as he held a blue back pack in one hand and gripped the rubber handle of a large rolling trunk with the other. His parents simply beamed idiotically at him through the window of their white sedan "Oh snooky-poo you'll have a great time…I guarantee! Besides aren't you glad you get to spend the whole summer with your favorite cousin Sora?" his mom cooed happily as she hung her head out of the window slightly to speak to her son.

Roxas blinked "No, not really" he replied bluntly and the two adults sweat dropped "well, anyway your father and I are going to Hawaii for vacation so this way you wont be in the house by yourself" his mother replied brightly. "But…" Roxas began to plead but before he could finish his mom started up the car "ok then see you in 8 weeks Roxas dear!" she called out loudly while blowing her son a kiss. Then without further discussion she sped off up the street like a bat out of hell.

Roxas pouted sulkily and dropped his back pack to the ground with a sigh "hmm…I wonder if I'm old enough to legally emancipate myself from my parents…?" Roxas mumbled bitterly to himself. "ROXAS!!" came a loud squeal from behind him "oh please don't let that be…" the blonde groaned before being tackled from behind and landing roughly on the pavement. Roxas winced and tried to squirm out from under the brown haired body on top of him "yay! I found you Roxas! Isn't this awesome cuz?" the brown spiky haired teen above him babbled excitedly as he squeezed the blonde teen's torso.

"S-Sora…g-get the hell off me!" Roxas managed to hiss through the pain of having his ribs crushed in the innocent minded boy's bear hug. Sora looks down and notices that Roxas is having trouble breathing and immediately loosens his grip on the blue faced boy, "oops ha-ha….sorry Roxie" Sora beamed happily as he was roughly shoved away by Roxas who was now making his way into a standing position. "And don't call me Roxie…I hate that" Roxas said defiantly as he helped the brunette to his feet, "ok…got'cha" Sora nodded seriously. "Isn't this great? We get to spend the whole summer together! Wow we are going to have so much fun! I can't wait!" Sora bounced up and down with glee like a child on Christmas morning.

"Hey Sora!" a girl who looked about their age with auburn colored hair called out from across the street, Sora turned to see the girl who was accompanied by a handsome athletic looking boy with shoulder length blue/silver hair. Sora's eyes lit up and he began to wave his arms in the air stupidly trying to flag the two over his way. The girl who looked to be about their age and the boy who looked maybe a year older jogged across the empty street and met up with the two spiky haired relatives. "O-M-G! Sora I haven't seen you in forever! How are you?" the girl squealed as she engulfed the brown haired boy in a hug.

"Um…Kairi we just saw him a week ago when school ended" the light haired boy replied as Sora gently pushed away from the girl's possessive bear hug. "Um…that's great Kairi. Hey Riku!" Sora beamed as he pushed past Kairi and ran to hug his other more appealing friend. Riku felt himself blush slightly as the shorter boy grabbed him "um…hey Sora…" the older boy said a bit uncomfortably. Roxas watched in mild confusion and amusement as Kairi looked at the two boys with visible jealousy and frustration. "Um…Sora could you get off of me now?" Riku asked painfully as the little brown haired ball of energy still held a vice like grip on his torso.

Sora looked up at the silver haired boy and contorted his face into that of a cute pout "what's wrong Riku? Are you mad at me?" Sora asked in a sad voice as his eyes began to brim with tears. Riku took one look at the adorably childish face and…**SQUIRT! **Riku fell onto the pavement as a stream of blood gushed through his nostrils, "GYAAH!" Roxas shrieked as he jumped back trying to avoid the eruption of nose blood. "What the hell was that about?" Roxas asked the boy who was now sitting on the curb trying to stop the flow of blood with a wad of tissue that he pulled out from god knows where.

Sora just smiled and waved his hands dismissively "don't worry Roxie, its just Riku's anemia" the bubbly brunette answered with a dismissive shrug as he helped Riku up. Kairi rolled her eyed "well if you're so sickly then you should have stayed home…" Kairi grumbled under her breath as she gave Riku a glare. Riku returned her glare with equal harshness "gee, I guess someone had a big old bowl of bitch flakes this morning" Riku scoffed at the only girl in their little group as he pressed the bloody tissue firmly against his bleeding nostrils.

'_Ouch…burn!'_ Roxas winced internally as Kairi's jaw dropped in effrontery, "Look! The Bus! Let's go! Come on!" Sora cheered as he jumped up and down with excitement between Riku and a now fuming Kairi. "Come on Roxas! Let's try to get seats in the back!" Sora said as he grabbed his cousin as well as his own bag and began dragging both towards the grey and white coach bus which waited to take them away to…

"Camp Spotlight! It's awesome…you'll love it there Roxie" the bubbly brunette babbled happily as he sat sandwiched between his less than enthused cousin and a stone faced Riku. Roxas sighed irately, although he hated to admit it he was beginning to get used to his cousin's sunny disposition. "What makes you think I'll love it so much?" Roxas asked a bit crossly as he folded his arms over his chest and looked out the window gloomily.

The short brunette just smiled and shrugged "well you know, I just have a fifth sense about these sort of things" Sora said a bit smugly. "sixth…it's a sixth sense" Kairi butted in from her seat in front of the three males. "Huh?" Sora asked blankly, Kairi sighed and turned fully around and leaned over the back of her seat. "Well Sora, as we all know human beings are blessed with the five natural senses. Hearing, Seeing, tasting, smelling, and touching. So if you had a sort of premonition like notion that something would happen then that would be an extra sense…like a sixth one" Kairi replied with a bit of arrogance as she flipped back a strand of auburn hair.

Riku rolled his eyes at her explanation while Sora simply stared at her with a cheery smile on his face "ha-ha! Silly Kairi, you know I can't understand you when start speaking that pig Latin" Sora said with a small chuckle. Roxas, Kairi, and Riku all sweat dropped as the little space cadet went about humming to himself. Kairi turned back around and prepared to sulk the rest of the ride to camp.

Roxas shook his head at his dim witted relative and took out his I pod from the zippered pocket of his cargo khaki pants '_why do these type of things always happen to me? This is going to be a long ass summer' _He thought to himself as he pressed the play button and turned to the window to tune out the world.

After a few minutes one of the kids in the front of the bus stood up "hey guys! Why don't we all sing some songs to get us pumped up for camp? What'dya say?" the green haired kid shouted to the back. The other kids all answered back in a mix of grumbles and excited cheers. Suddenly Sora began waving his hands in the air wildly "oooh! Oooh! I know! I know a song we could sing!" the brunette practically jumped out of his seat with excitement. Suddenly Sora stood up and started singing at the top of his lungs in full energy

"COME ON EVERYBODY GATHER ROUND! I'M GONNA SHOW YOU HOW TO KNOCK 'EM DOWN!" Suddenly an older kid with blonde hair stood up and started singing with him in an awkward but energetic harmony.

"WHEN I'M ON THE BALL I'M THE NUMBER ONE! AND IM GONNA SHOW YOU HOW IT'S DONE!" Then, much to Roxas' dismay the entire bus joined in with a rousing chorus of the annoyingly catchy Grease 2 song.

"LET'S BOWL! LET'S BOWL!

LET'S ROCK N' ROLL!

HEY! COME ON,

LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!

LET'S BOWL! LET'S BOWL!

LET'S ROCK N' ROLL!

WE'RE SITTING ON A BOMB

THAT'S ABOUT TO EXPLODE!"

'_Oh my god. I am surrounded by tone death idiots…with weird hair' _Roxas thought to himself with a hapless groan as he watched his immature cousin lead the bus in an awkward sort of wavy arm dance to accompany their chorus. '_How am I going to survive a whole 8 weeks with a bunch of crazy theater geeks, in the middle of no where, with out a Hollister? This is beyond retarded'_ Roxas thought bitterly as he cranked up his I pod to blast out the sound of show tunes with Jesse McCartney belting "She's No you".

"WE'RE GONNA SCORE TONIGHT!

WE'RE GONNA SCORE TONIGHT!

WE'RE GONNA ROCK!

WE'RE GONNA ROLL!

WE'RE GONNA BOP!

WE'RE GONNA BOWL!

WE'RE GONNA SCORE! SCORE!

SCORE! SCORE! SCORE TONIGHT!"

After a while Roxas was able to drift into a peaceful, ear numbing sleep.

* * *

**1 and a half hours later **

"Good morning sunshine!!" came a loud sing song voice that rattled Roxas from his calming slumber, Roxas batted hi long lashes sleepily and tried to roll his head back over to the side but Sora had other plans. Suddenly Sora slapped both his palms right onto Roxas' cheeks and squished his face upward into a very awkward looking mass of cheeks and lips "We're HERE! Get up Roxie!" the brunette shouted rather loudly in the blonde's ear.

"AH …!!" The blonde gasped in shock at the sudden assault of his senses. Finally, Roxas was awake. Unfortunately for Riku, Roxas' immediate response had been to kick his left foot outward in shock…and into Riku's more "sensitive" area. "Mother goose!" Riku squeaked in a voice at least 3 octaves higher than his normal one as he clutched his knees together and fell back into the empty bus aisle.

Roxas sat up suddenly and looked around with frantic confusion "holy crap what the…I…uhh…Um…oh yeah…I'm in hell" Roxas sighed bitterly as he suddenly remembered his predicament. Sora giggled and patted his cousin on the shoulder "Bzzzt! Wrong! You silly mushroom, you're at camp…duh!" Sora scoffed with a little eye roll. Roxas completely ignored his cousin and immediately stood up and stepped over Riku as he began to unsteadily exit the bus.

Once he stepped off the bus he was immediately bitch slapped in the face by the sight before him. There in front of him was a large old wooden cabin with a dusty old porch sitting at the end of a small dirt path in the soft green grass. The cabin was painted in a dark blue color with two theatrical masks, a few random musical notes and a pair of ballet slippers painted on the walls. Then in big bold, yellow lettering were the words '**Camp **Spotlight'. He could see behind the cabin that there were a few smaller cabins and leading away from the main cabin was a long dirt path that wound down a tree rimmed hill down to more smaller cabins. "Oh my god! Namine hi!" came a familiar squeal as Roxas looked over towards the large group of teens congregating outside the large cabin in front of him.

Near the back of this crowd he saw the reddish brown haired girl that Sora had been talking too…Kairi, he thought her name was. She was currently bouncing on her toes as she enthusiastically hugged a thin blonde girl who seemed to be more uncomfortable than excited. "Hey Roxie! Don't rush off so fast you might get lo-OHMIGOSH! Namine!" Sora practically screamed as he nearly knocked Roxas over in his rush to get over to the long haired blonde. "Gee, thanks for caring cuz" Roxas mumbled irately as he steadied himself again and fixed his hair back into place.

Riku came down from the bus soon after and followed behind Sora. "Hey Sora! It's so great to see you!" the blonde haired pale skinned girl smiled as she saw her other friend fast approaching, Sora shoved Kairi out of the way and ran over to hug Namine. Kairi stumbled back with a look of hurt and jealousy plastered across her face "hey Riku" the blonde girl waved as the silver haired boy came up to them. Before long the three of them were embroiled in an exciting conversation about…uhh…umm…oh well no one really cares anyway.

Roxas trudged his way over to the now brooding auburn haired girl "great…now what?" the dirty blonde teen rolled his eyes. Kairi looked over at him and smirked "hey, um…Roxas. Right?" she asked as she gave him a quick but appraising look. '_And why is this chick talking to me?' _Roxas thought as he stiffened his shoulders cautiously as he turned his head to Kairi "uh-huh" he replied shortly. Kairi nodded "see that blonde girl over there talking to Sora and that bast-ahh…uhh I mean Riku? That's Namine. She's pretty quiet most of the time but she's super nice…and a really good artist" Kairi replied as she gestured over to Roxas' cousin and the two others.

"Yeah, I've been coming to this camp for a few years now. I basically know everyone who's anyone at this place" the petite girl shrugged nonchalantly as she crossed her arms over her chest. Roxas gave her a side long glance '_well now…she's a little cocky for someone with such bad spilt ends'_ Roxas scoffed as he cocked an eyebrow at the girl "and?" he asked suspiciously. Kairi's eyes widened and then her face sunk into a frown "ugh! Never mind…" she grumbled as she stalked off to go find someone who actually gave a damn.

"Hey Namine…come on I want you to meet my cousin" Roxas froze as he heard his cousin's bubbly voice from within the crowd of junior thespians. '_Oh crap…not more fugly girl friends of his! Damn…gotta get out of here' _Roxas thought in a panic as he looked around hurriedly for someway to get out of the impending introductions.

"Hey ROOOOOOXIE!!" Sora called out as he caught sight of the spiky blonde hair belonging to Roxas. Roxas nearly jumped out of his skin at the call and he immediately dashed off to the right and ducked behind the side of one of the smaller cabins behind the main one. Roxas pressed his back against the hard wood of the cabin and sighed in relief "good…now maybe he'll forget about me and I can try to find away out of this crap hole" he whispered to himself as he inched closer to the edge of the side wall to peak over and see if his cousin was gone yet.

"Maybe he went over this way! Let's go look!" Roxas heard Sora cheered with excitement. The blonde cursed his own luck and quickly began to back away from the walls edge. Suddenly something caught his eye; it was a small, old looking shed a little ways down the hill near the more forested area of the camp grounds. Roxas looked at the shed and then shrugged '_I might as well…'_ he sweat dropped before taking a deep breath and sprinting down towards the shed.

Roxas nearly tripped over the uneven ground as he raced down to the shed at the end of the hill. Once he had made it he pulled lightly on the doors to make sure it wasn't locked. Luckily for him the old rickety doors gave in and opened from his force, once Roxas had slipped inside the shed he lightly closed the two wooden doors behind him. "Where is that silly Roxie? Hmm…let's check over near the bathrooms" Roxas heard his cousin's loud but distant voice and he automatically froze in place.

Roxas stepped back a few feet from the door to try and blend in with the shadows as best he could until he didn't hear anymore of Sora's voice. Just then a soft rustling noise caught the teen's attention and he turned around fearfully towards the direction of the sound "w-who is that?" Roxas called out in a low and slightly shaky voice. Roxas squinted his eyes and barely made out the outline of something spiky and tall, when the object made to move from within the depths of the shadows Roxas took a step back and groped his hand behind him. He found a long wooden pole like object that he identified as a shovel and immediately grabbed the weapon and threw it towards the large creature in the shadows as he let out a squeak of fear.

The shovel connected with something hard and made a sickening thud "Ow! Holy shitskies!" came a low whining voice from the shadows. Roxas squinted his eyes more in confusion and then widened them again as the creature came fully into the dim filtered light of the shed.

The boy was tall and seemed rather pale even in the limited light of the shed but the most noticeable feature of the tall stranger would have to be his long spiky red hair. "What the Frack! Dude, what was that for!?" he asked Roxas as he rubbed his now reddening forehead where the shovel had hit.

Roxas was shocked at the person's sudden appearance "uh…oh…um my bad…I thought you were like a big ass spider!" the blonde blurted out in shock and the red head sweat dropped. "Um…thanks" the tall boy scoffed and Roxas felt his face heat with embarrassment "w-well who are you and what are you doing here anyways?" Roxas asked a bit defensively as the redheaded teen looked down at him.

'_Wow…he's really cute…and short…'_ the red head thought dreamily as he stared down blankly at the blonde who had just cracked him in the head with a shovel. Roxas shifted with discomfort under the taller boy's hard gaze, '_hmm he has really nice green eyes…man he's tall…and that skin. I wonder when's the last time he saw sunlight?'_ Roxas thought briefly as he backed up closer to the door. "Um…look I'm sorry or whatever if I hurt you but…well…you scared the crap cycles out of me…um I guess I better go" Roxas said a bit hurriedly in his nervousness as he turned to open up the shed door.

"Wait!" the other boy called out as he grabbed Roxas' free hand to turn him back around. Roxas panicked and wrenched his hand away from the other teen's. "Whoa, I said I was sorry ok? Don't grab at me like that man! I swear if you try anything funny I will go all Chuck Norris on your ass!" Roxas spat back as glared the taller boy down. The other boy seemed shocked at his outburst and shook his head fearfully "um…no…I…uhh…well…I was…um…I…err…AXEL!" the redhead sputtered. Roxas just cocked an eyebrow at his and nodded slowly "ohh-kay…that's nice…" the blonde responded a bit unsurely as if he were speaking to a talking potato.

The red head laughed shortly and shook his head before pointing to himself "no…I mean my name is Axel" he said cheerfully as leaned down smiling at the blonde. Roxas felt his cheeks flush slightly at the other boy's sudden closeness '_his smile is so warm…and…happy'_ the blonde thought idly as he nodded again.

"Hey guys! The Orientation is starting! Let's hurry so we can get in the front!" Someone shouted outside as the chirpy voices of the other campers roared in the background. '_Damn…Sora's probably about to cry right about now…I better go tell him I'm ok'_ Roxas sighed inwardly as he turned back to the door and pushed it open enough for him to slip through. Axel's mouth twisted down into a frown as he watched the blonde turn to leave, disappointment was clearly etched on his face. "Um…" Roxas said suddenly as he stopped just outside of the shed and turned his head back slightly to look at Axel, "My name's Roxas, by the way. Later" the blonde said with a shrug before turning forward again and dashing away from the shed to go follow the other campers.

As Roxas reached the top of the small hill he had come down he looked back down at the small shed and smirked '_hmm…maybe this summer might not be so boring after all…'_ he thought before turning to walk over towards the others.

T.B.C

* * *

A/N: Whoa! Whoa! That was chapter one! See Alex I posted it! What did you think? Huh? Huh?! Ok…this chapter was kind of boring and not so funny but I had to set up the story you know? It will get better…don't worry.

Next chapter we introduce some new friends, new enemies, and a few emotionally unstable, very eccentric camp instructors. Oh and just you wait…there shall be romance…GAY romance…so much…all up in your anus! Lol Yay!! Ok so…um please tell me how you like it and what you think or whatever and REVIEW! Remember, all flames will be absorbed up Axel's ass! KthanxBye! - Chizz


	2. Welcome To The Dollhouse Roxie

Ok I'm back! aren't you proud Zexy? Woot! Woot!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this shiiznit!!

**Ch.2: Welcome to The Dollhouse Roxie**

"Ok! Ok! Alright kids, let's get started…just quiet down ok?" a tall older looking man with short light blonde hair and a matching facial hair spoke into a small microphone as he stood on the raised porch of the main cabin. Roxas stealthily made his way up to Sora and the others who were standing near the back of the crowd surrounding the little podium. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Roxas asked as he came up behind them, "AAAH!" the four teens squealed as they jumped in surprise at Roxas' sudden appearance.

"What?" Roxas asked defensively as the others glared at him irately "dude you scared the crap out of us!" Riku sighed as he tried to get his heart beat to stabilize. "O-M-G! Roxas I was so worried when I didn't know where you were! Where were you? We kept looking around for you but you weren't there and I was scared and then you just showed up and…an…" Sora's rant was cut short as his face suddenly began to adopt a bluish hue and he fell backwards. Roxas quirked an eyebrow as he looked down at his gasping cousin "um…is he ok?" the blonde asked as he looked around at the other teens.

Kairi and Namine shrugged as Riku knelt down to help the little brunette up "don't worry…this happens often" Namine said with a small smile in Roxas' direction. Roxas looked over at the pale blonde for the first time and sized her up visually, '_hmm…she seems pretty nice I guess'_ Roxas thought with a mental shrug "oh…um you must be Namine" Roxas stated rather than asked. The petite girl widened her smile slightly and nodded "yes. Nice to meet you" she said in return, "Gah! Nn…." Sora gasped as he began breathing harshly and clutching his chest with his hand.

Riku simply shook his head "did you forget to breathe again Sora?" the platinum haired teen asked his smaller friend. Sora blushed "sorry…but i…I was just so worried about Roxas…I must seem really stupid huh?" Sora murmured through a sniffle as he bit his lip and stared up with wide eyes at Riku. The taller boy blushed slightly –**GUSH-** Riku suddenly fell backward as blood streamed from his nostrils, "eww gross!" Roxas winced as he stepped back as not to have blood drip onto his white sneakers.

"OK LISTEN UP!" came a loud deep voice from up at the front of the crowd, all the kids jumped in fright and looked up to see a tall stoic looking man with long blue hair in a weird sort of spiky mullet. The man glared down the crowd of kids until they quieted down "that's better. Now we're going to begin this camp session by introducing ourselves to all the new little ass wipes…err…I mean campers this year" the rather grumpy man said clearly over the microphone.

"I'm Dr. Saix and I'm second in command around these parts. I also happen to be the musical instructor at this fine establishment. If you need any help _please_ hesitate to ask" the man spoke drolly as he held a sour look throughout the whole ordeal. Namine leaned over towards Roxas "that's Dr. Saix…he's a great pianist and actually a pretty smart guy but he gets annoyed easily. He doesn't really like kids at all and he's really sensitive about his face" the blue eyed girl whispered in Roxas' ear. Roxas gave her a quick sidelong glance before turning his attention back to the man at the podium.

"I would be too if I had a big nasty X in the middle of my face…" Roxas mumbled as he looked up at the cold looking man. Just then a second man came up to the podium and took Saix place, this man had long silver hair that was somewhat slicked back. He wore a calm yet cocky expression and was dressed in a long black robe with deep purple lining "Yea. And as you all probably know I am the director of this camp and the level 1-3 acting instructor, Mr. Xemnas" the man spoke smoothly. There were a couple of coughs and murmurs from the crowd that sounded a good deal like 'Man sex' but the silver haired man ignored it.

"Welcome to another exciting and magical summer at Camp Spotlight! You've already heard from Dr. Saix…I'd like to re-introduce as well Mr. Luxord our brilliant design and productions instructor" he gestured to the blonde man beside him. "And Mr. Xigbar our stage combat instructor and resident health attendant" Xemnas said as he gestured to his left towards a sketchy looking man in tight black pants with a black eye patch and long dark hair pulled into a ponytail.

"You'll meet the rest of the staff throughout the week as we get things started…now be sure to check the community call board to see the cabin assignments so you know where to go. So you guys go get to know your new friends and remember" Xemnas said as he stepped away from the microphone to join his colleagues. "All The World's a Stage and All The Men and Women Merely Players!" the four counselors/instructors chorused in a rich and dramatic unison.

There was a rumble of giggling and applause from the crowd of pubescent campers as the four adults made their way off the porch and away to attend to whatever business they had. "Oh my God, that had to be the corniest thing I've ever seen" Roxas murmured in awe as he watch the counselors bustle away in high spirits. The crowd around him soon began to wander off to the side of the building. "Oh, come on guys let's go see our roommate assignments!" Sora said cheerfully as he knelt on the ground holding a bloody tissue up to Riku's face. "Wait we have assigned roommates" Roxas asked his cousin in slight surprise.

Kairi rolled giggled "what? You didn't think we'd each have our own room did you? Gosh Roxas, haven't you ever been to camp before?" Kairi asked with a sarcastic teasing tone. Roxas looked in her direction and scoffed "Gosh Kairi, if I wanted your opinion I would have asked for it. But I was speaking to my cousin" the blonde haired boy replied mockingly. Kairi scoffed in offense and silently glared at Roxas' head as he turned back to Sora and Riku "so…we cant choose our own roommate? They just assign us one at random?" Roxas asked Sora as the teen helped his bleeding friend up to his feet.

"Yeah. Each cabin has one set of bunk beds and one twin bed so you'll have 2 roommates! But don't worry it's fun and the people are really nice" Sora said with a salesman smile as his cousin sweat dropped. '_Some how I can just tell this wont end well' _Roxas thought with a sigh as he looked over to where the crowd had gone off to. "So…I guess we might as well see who we're rooming with then" Namine suggested with a small shrug, "Ok let's go!" Sora announced cheerily as he grabbed Roxas by the hand and dragged him off to the call board.

Namine and Kairi followed closely behind them as Riku simply stood there for a moment shaking his head '_aw man…I hope I don't get a room with Sora. If I have to share a room with him I may just die of blood loss'_ Riku thought sullenly. _'Why does he have to be so damn adorable? Sigh…oh well I've kept my feeling s to myself this long…what's another summer?' _Riku gave a mental sighed as he began to walk off to catch up with the others.

* * *

But unbeknownst to Riku he was being carefully watched as he trotted over to his friends at the call board, watched by a pair of scheming turquoise eyes. "Oh Riku…still as lovely as the last summer I saw you" a thin young girl with short bleached blonde hair whispered as she watched the silver haired boy from behind a thick tree stump on the side of the dirt road. The girl smirked deviously as she slicked back a long antenna like piece of blonde hair back off of her forehead, "but this summer…you **will** be mine" she whispered sinisterly to herself.

"Geez Larxy, you're such a stalker!" came a loud haughty voice from right behind her, "EEK!" the bleached blonde screeched as she jumped forward and tripped over one of the exposed roots of the tree and fell flat on her face. "Um…are you ok Larxene? You seem a bit jumpy today" a young flamboyant looking boy with shaggy pink hair replied as he gave the blonde a curious look.

Larxene sat up and brushed off her powder blue polo and glared up at the boy "What the hell is wrong with you Marluxia!? How many times do I have to tell you to stop sneaking up on me like that?" Larxene hissed through gritted teeth as she straightened back her hair once more so that the two antenna like pieces of hair stuck out back in an odd praying mantas sort of way. Marluxia rolled his eyes and rested a hand on one tight denim clad hip "whatever sweetie. You were the one stalking Riku and talking to yourself like a crack head" the pink-haired teen scoffed.

Larxene groaned and rolled her eyes "what ever. Just help me up" she ordered curtly as she extended her hand up to the other teen. He grabbed her thin hand and pulled her up to her feet with slight effort, "ok…now let's go see what room we have this year. Hopefully all the smelly little first year campers are gone by now" Larxene sighed snobbishly as she smoothed down her short white pleated skirt.

She turned to her companion and smiled with a sickeningly false sweetness "well, how do I look?" she asked flirtatiously as she gave a little twirl with a pivot of her platform flip flop clad feet. Marluxia gave her an appraising look '_you like a fashion retarded slut with huge hips'_ the pretty young boy thought with a devious little grin.

"Totally Hot with a cherry on top! As always" he lied effortlessly with a bright toothy smile. Larxene smirked proudly "Well of course I do!" she replied with a conceited scoff. "Shall we darling?" Larxene asked playfully as she presented Marluxia with her slightly bent arm, "but of course" he replied with an equally playful tone as he hooked his arm with Larxene and they both sauntered off to the call board.

* * *

** At The Call Board **

"Excuse me! Hey! Watch it!" Riku spoke impatiently as he and his group pushed pass the excitable group of campers clawing to get to the call board. "Geez, it's just cabin assignments…" Kairi rolled her eyes as she shoved a shorter boy out of her way to catch up with Sora and the others. As they reached the board Roxas got separated from the others by the still bustling crowd, "hey! Sora! Riku! Hey guys wait up…damn" Roxas called out while waving an arm in the air to try and attract their attention.

Sadly they didn't hear him and Roxas sweat dropped as stood alone in the sea of campers, '_just great…now what should I do? Hmm…I wonder if my cell gets service out here?'_ Roxas thought as he slipped away from the crowd and leaned his body against the other side of the cabin. Roxas gave one last futile look around for his cousin and the others before digging into his pants' pocket and pulling out his small silver and blue flip phone.

Roxas opened up the phone and frowned upon seeing the words 'no service' in bold lettering across his main screen. "It figures…" Roxas sighed as he let his hand drop to his side and he leaned his head back on the wooden planks of the cabin. Roxas closed his eyes and tried unsuccessfully to will himself back to his safe, comfortable room back in the suburbs. "Um…are you ok?" came a strange voice that immediately jolted Roxas from his relaxed state. "What?" the blonde asked as he opened his eyes to see a tall, lean worried looking blonde.

'_Wow…he's kind of cute…in a dopey way…_' Roxas thought idly as he stood up straight and gave the new boy a sharp look over, "um…yeah…I'm fine, just resting I guess" Roxas answered after a while and the taller boy smiled playfully. "Cool, Cool…Oh my God! Is that your phone?" the tall blonde (with a weird sort of faux hawk/mullet hairstyle) exclaimed in genuine excitement as he pointed to the phone still in Roxas' hand. Roxas cocked an eyebrow at the boy and nodded "um…yeah" he replied. The other boy reached over and grabbed Roxas' arm with the cell phone and yanked it up to his face causing the shorter boy to be jerked up as well.

"Hey! What's you're malfunction!" Roxas growled at the other blonde who wasn't paying him any attention. "Dude! My cousin has this same phone! Except his is all black but it's the same phone! Oh my Gosh! It's a Verizon too! I have Verizon! That means we're both in! Dude, we could totally call and text each other for free! Awesome!" the boy babbled on happily as he toyed with the phone which Roxas was still holding onto fiercely.

"Hey! Paws off Air head!" Roxas snapped as he finally was able to yank his hand (cell phone and all) back from the other kid. The other boy stopped talking and stared at Roxas blankly as the shorter blonde glared at him with seething rage. Finally the taller boy smiled again and stuck out his hand towards Roxas in a friendly gesture "Hi! My name's Demyx, what's your name?" the boy asked with a cute little grin. Roxas nearly fell over in shock at the total oblivious nature of this guy…um…Demyx.

"uh…Roxas…the name's Roxas" he said in a defeated tone as he stuffed the cell phone back in his pocket and tentatively stuck out his hand to grab the other boy's. Demyx looked at Roxas' hand and was about to reply when they were interrupted. "Roxie!! There you are I was looking for…OH MY GOSH! DEMI!!" came that loud cheery voice that was beginning to become sadly familiar to Roxas' ears. "What?" Demyx replied slowly as he began to turn around to greet the voice but before he could he was glomped by a very energetic Sora.

"Sora…come on try to control yourself" Riku sighed as he and Kairi made their way over behind Sora. "You're just mad that it wasn't you" Kairi mumbled under her breath as she crossed her arms over her chest, Riku chose to ignore her and then assisted Namine with pulling Sora off of Demyx. "Hey Sora, Riku…oh and you to Kairi. Long time no see guys! I was hoping that I'd get to see you guys today" the bubbly blonde smiled as he dusted himself off after Sora's attack. Riku and Kairi exchanged greetings with Demyx as Roxas looked on wearily "um…I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that you guys all know each other?" Roxas asked with blatant sarcasm.

Sora nodded vigorously "yeah! We've known Demy for a while. He used to go to school with Riku and me but he moved in middle school and then we met back up with him here a few years ago isn't that great?" Sora explained in one very impressive breath. "Oh by the way Demyx, this is my cousin Roxas" Sora added as he gestured to the spiky haired blonde. Demyx nodded "oh ok. That explains why he looked so familiar! You guys really look alike…I guess cuteness runs in the family, huh?" Demyx replied as he gave Sora a flirtatious wink causing the boy to blush slightly and giggle. "Well Demyx I see you haven't changed much." Riku scoffed in agitation as he watched the display.

Demyx gave Riku a knowing smirk and shrugged "neither have you Riku" Demyx retorted in a playfully teasing manner that Roxas didn't miss. "So, did you find out who you're bunking with?" Kairi asked the faux hawked blonde as she played idly with the belt loops of her faded jeans. Demyx nodded his head "yeah Axy snuck up there to look before the orientation…I'm with Axy…again yey! And…Riku!" Demyx cheered as he grabbed Riku into a tight hug. "What the! Hey…st-stop that you 'tard!" Riku protested as he tried to pry the blonde off of him.

Sora gave a pout in Demyx's direction "aw damn, I wanted to bunk with Riku…" Sora whined dejectedly and Kairi looked over at Riku pensively. '_Oh my gosh…Sora's upset and Riku is to busy being crushed by Demyx to notice…now is my chance to comfort him!'_ Kairi thought excitedly as she turned to Sora and gently put an arm around his shoulder. "Aw...it's ok Sora. Don't be too upset…if you don't like your new cabin mates you can always come sleep in my cabin with me if you get lonely" Kairi said soothingly as she hugged Sora in a loose embrace and rubbed his back in comforting circular motions.

Sora sniffled slightly and nodded "thanks Kairi…you're…ah-Ah-AH-CHOO!!" Sora sneezed violently into Kairi's shoulder. "No! My new polo!" Kairi shrieked as she pulled away slightly from Sora to inspect her now snot covered sleeve, Sora began sneezing harshly as he shoved Kairi away roughly causing her to fall back on her butt. "Hey are you ok man?" Roxas asked his cousin with slight concern as Demyx released Riku to go check on the shorter boy. "Sora what's wrong?" Riku asked Sora as he held him gently by the shoulders, Sora shook his head and sniffled again before turning to look at Kairi.

"I'm ok…I think my nose was just irritated by Kairi's perfume…that's all. I'll just try not to get so close next time" Sora shrugged as he wiped his reddened nose on his sleeve. Kairi's jaw dropped as she felt her dreams shatter around her "w-what?" she gasped as she watched Sora cling to Riku's shirt as the taller boy wrapped one arm around the brown haired teen's shoulders. "Kairi what have I told you about wearing that cheap dollar store perfume? Are you trying to kill Sora?" Riku asked in a taunting voice that just seemed to drive the dagger deeper into Kairi's heart.

"You son of a…" Kairi growled but was interrupted as Namine came running over to them "hey guys! Oh you found Demyx" the blonde haired girl smiled happily as she came up to join them. "Hey Namine" Demyx waved "so did you see the cabin assignments?" Sora asked anxiously and Namine nodded. "Yeah…Riku you're with Ax and Demyx" Namine replied, "yeah…we know" Riku grumbled bitterly as Demyx gave him a smirk. "And me and Kairi are together…we share a room with Selphie" Namine continued as she looked over at the sulking Kairi. "And I believe Sora is with Roxas. How lucky…oh and you guys have some guy named Zexion or something like that…I'm not sure who he is but…hopefully he's nice" Namine shrugged good naturedly.

Sora's eyes lit up as he reached over and grabbed Roxas into a tight hug "YEY! We get to be roommates this summer!" Sora cheered and Roxas could only groan in response as the other boy jumped up and down with excitement. But their little love fest was interrupted by a loud buzzing noise as the intercoms hooked up throughout the camp grounds began to stir to life.

A familiar and poised voice began to speak over the intercom "Attention campers, this is Mr. Xemnas…please retreat to your cabins now and unpack. Your luggage should already be in your assigned cabin already. Please feel free to rest and get to know your new friends…dinner will begin at 5-o-clock in the mess hall. Thank you that is all!" and with that the voice disappeared.

The group of kids looked around at each other and shrugged "I guess we should all go get our stuff together…hey Namine, what are out cabin numbers?" Demyx asked the blonde girl as he cocked his head to the side. Namine thought for a moment "um…you and Riku are in cabin 7, me and Kairi have cabin 2 and I believe Roxas and Sora are in cabin 13" she replied. "Hey, after we get our stuff unpacked we should all meet up in our cabin so we can go down to dinner together and get a good table" Sora suggested cheerily as he let go of Roxas to allow the boy to breathe. "good idea…we'll all meet at Sora and Roxas' cabin…number 13" Riku declared with finality and the others all nodded. "Well…we should go I guess" Kairi said after a moment of silence.

Sora nodded and grabbed Roxas by the arm "come on Roxie!" he said gaily as he skipped off in some random direction to find his cabin, all while dragging Roxas along behind him. '_Oh god…why me? Well…I hope my other roommate isn't this hyper…'_ Roxas thought with a sigh as he allowed himself to be dragged off to what could possibly be his doom.

T.B.C

A/N: I couldn't find a good way to end this chapter but I didn't want to make it too long. Well I hope you liked it. Next chapter will introduce some new characters (like Zexion!) as well as the beginnings of some love connections. Also Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene will be there as well and don't worry you'll see more Axel in the story after this chapter here. I hope this isn't going too slow...well tell me what you think! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! It makes me feel important…so do it!


	3. Holy Emo

Oh yeah! I'm back again. Thank you for your reviews…they keep me strong. What can I say, I'm a review junky.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters but I own the storyline.

**Ch.3: Holy Emo!**

"Ok, this one must be ours" Roxas said with a heavy breath of relief as he and his bouncy cousin came up to a large wooden cabin with the number 13 scrawled onto the door in dark blue paint.  
Roxas hesitantly reached up and tapped on the door. He gave a small breath of surprise when the door creaked open slightly at his minimal force on it. Sora and Roxas gave each other an apprehensive look before Sora decided to stick his head in the cabin to see if anyone else was there.

"Hello? Anybody in here?" Sora called out with a slight tremble in his voice as he pushed the door open enough to allow himself to slip in with Roxas in tow. "hmm…I guess I roommate isn't here yet…." Roxas shrugged as he felt around on the wall for the light switch. "I guess you must be Roxas and Sora" came an eerily calm voice from the shadows.

"GYAAAAAH!!" Sora and Roxas both screamed as they slammed themselves back against the wall. Roxas managed to hit the light switch when they jumped and now bright fluorescent light filled the cabin. Sora and his cousin looked over towards where the voice had come from. There in the corner of the room was a boy who looked to be about their age sitting on a twin sized bed reading a copy of "The Tempest". He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and skinny black jeans and seemed to be rather pale in pigment from what Roxas could see in his partially blinded state.

The boy sat up on the bed and shook his head slightly to brush his overly lengthy dark silver fringe that constantly covered one bluish grey eye. '_Holy Emo! Check out this kid…well I can tell he's gonna be a barrel of laughs' _Roxas thought sarcastically as he watched the boy place a slip of blue paper into the book to save his place and stood up from the bed.

Sora righted himself again and exhaled in relief "Oh-EM-GEE! You scared the crap out of us!" the petite brunette sighed good naturedly as he strode over to the new boy. Sora stuck his hand out at the kid and smiled dumbly "hi I'm Sora! This is my cousin Roxas…and you are?" Sora asked. The slightly taller emo looking lad cracked a small smile and grabbed the brunette's hand in a fleeting shake. "I'm Zexion. It appears we'll be spending the summer together" the boy said blandly as he withdrew his hand from Sora. "what was your first clue?" Roxas muttered under his breath earning him an elbow in the ribs by Sora.

The blonde was really starting to get tired of this whole camp thing. Roxas looked over the room and examined the twin-sized bunk beds and single bed that was separated by a wide squatty wooden dresser and a window with dark green curtains. The floor was marginally covered with a large scratchy green rug. Near the single bed (where Zexion had seemed to already make himself at home) there was small faux wooden desk and swivel chair. Beside the desk was a small narrow cove like hallway which led to two doors on opposite sides of each other. Roxas could only assume that one door was a small closet and perhaps the other one was a bathroom.

Zexion noticed Roxas' wandering eye "that door on the left is the bathroom. It's rather small…just a toilet, sink, and a little shower stall. The other one is a closet" Zexion responded to Roxas' unasked question. The dusty haired youth waltzed over to the twin bed and sat down expectantly; as if he expected either boy to question his choice of sleep area. Roxas and Sora exchanged a look before Roxas sighed and walked over to the small ladder attached to the bunk beds "I've got top bunk" he said with a shrug as he patted the top mattress.

Sora seemed satisfied with that and turned to Zexion who was once again engrossed in his Shakespeare. "So…um is this your first year? I've been coming a few years and I don't remember seeing you" Sora asked casually as he walked over and sat down beside Zexion on his bed. Zexion stopped his reading and cast Sora a curious if not amused look "um…no. I came the year before last but I didn't come last year" Zexion answered briefly before returning to his reading. He decided that he didn't really care whether the cute brunette sat on his bed or not.

Sora nodded and tilted his head side to side as he let his feet dangle a bit from over the bed like a restless child. Roxas on the other hand took advantage of the silence to go over to inspect the luggage stashed in the corner. After securing his own two parcels he threw the smaller of the two onto his bed and placed the larger one back against the wall.

"So Zexion, what kind of stuff are you into? Well I know you're into performing or else why would you be here? But yeah, like do you like to dance or sing…oh! Do you like musicals? I love musicals…almost as much as I love Neil Simon. Do you like Neil Simon? My favorite play of his has GOT to be 'Come Blow Your Horn'. They performed it once at my school and…." Before anyone knew what was going on Sora had seemingly lapsed into another one of his long winded hyper active verbal diarrhea episodes. Zexion looked up from his play and gave a quizzical look to Roxas who simply sighed and shook his head before collapsing back on his bed.

Zexion turned to face Sora's profile and blinked slowly "Shakespeare" Zexion replied quietly. Sora stopped mid sentence and turned to Zexion "Huh?" the brunette asked. Sora felt his breath hitch in his throat as he noticed just how close him and Zexion's faces were to each other. Zexion seemed unfazed by this and simply blinked his long dark lashes at the Sora "I prefer Shakespeare's work to Neil Simon. He's a bit overdone, no offense" Zexion answered the slightly red brunette that sat wide eyed and facing him. "Oh…" Sora breathed out in response.

Just then Riku and the others barged in through the half opened door, "Hey Guys! Did you get unpacked yet we…" but Riku trailed off as he eyed the horrifying sight before him. There was Sora (his cute and adorable Sora) sitting quite red faced on a bed with some strange pretty boy leaning in to him just a bit to close for Riku's liking. "Um what the hell is going on here?" came Kairi's shrill and very un-amused voice from the doorway.

Roxas rolled over on his stomach and peeked down from his bed '_Ooh some thing's going down'_ Roxas thought as he looked down at the scene unfolding. Kairi looked pissed to the max and Riku was steaming a bit as well as he stood gaping at Sora and Zexion. It was then as he was looking at Riku that he noticed two other figures lingering in the doorway. One he recognized as Namine but the other was a girl of similar build but with light brown hair that was flipped up at the ends and fell just to her shoulders.

Sora nearly squeaked in surprise as he jumped back away from Zexion and fell back onto the floor "Um…uhh…hi guys…this is Zexion, our roomie" Sora managed to groan as he lifted himself up on his elbows and looked up at his shocked friends. Zexion nodded curtly at the group and looked over at Sora on the ground "that looked like it hurt" he responded obviously. Sora whimpered and blushed with embarrassment as Kairi and the new girl went over to help him up.

"Sora you need to be more careful. You're such a klutz" the new girl said with a grin as she helped dust the boy off. Kairi scowled over at Zexion '_damn it! What's he doing so close to MY Sora? who is this kid? He's hot…in a girly, emo sort of way'_ Kairi thought with malice as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm Kairi" the brunette said icily to the thin darkly dressed teen. Zexion looked her up and down with out a hint of emotion "um…that's nice" he replied with obvious boredom as he returned to his prior reading. Kairi was utterly mortified '_Why the never of that…that jerk!'_ she steamed internally as Sora began chatting with the new girl who Roxas eventually found out was named Selphie. "Hey, are you guys settling in ok?" Namine asked Roxas as the spiky haired blonde began to climb down from his perch.

Roxas smiled at the other blonde whom he was starting to think may become a good friend to him over the summer. "At least I know this wont be a boring summer" he replied as he gestured towards the fuming Kairi, the oblivious Zexion and his flustered cousin. Namine giggled and leaned in slightly to Roxas "yeah. Poor Riku looks like he just had a heart attack …Sora doesn't seem to realize the effect he has on him" she whispered and Roxas smirked.

"Yeah. I think we'd all benefit if those two ould just suck it up and confess already" Roxas sighed as he rolled his eyes. Namine looked a bit shocked "what? You can see it too?" she asked him curiously and Roxas rolled his eyes. "Please, anyone with eyes can see those two are coo coo for coa-coa puffs over each other" Roxas replied nonchalantly. Namine and he shared a secret giggle over their gossip as Riku looked down at his watch.

"Hey guys, we should head down to the mess hall and meet up with the others before it gets crowded" the tall silver haired teen announced. Sora nodded and "yeah, come on guys! It'll be great to see everyone again" the blue eyed boy beamed. Roxas and Namine both nodded to each other and headed out of the cabin chatting together about their dense friends. Selphie grabbed Kairi by the arm and dragged her along "come on Kai-Kai" she goaded as she dragged the still fuming girl from the cabin.

Riku and Sora followed after them but Sora stopped just as they reached the threshold of the cabin. Before Riku could question his friend Sora turned around and walked back over to Zexion's bed and extended his hand to the stormy eyed youth. "Come on Zexion. We cant leave with out you" Sora said cheerfully as the darkly dressed teen looked up at him. Zexion's usually stoic appearance gave way to a slight passing of confusion in his eyes as he sat his book down and looked from Sora to Riku.

Riku stood by the door looking a bit miffed but shrugged "come on you guys. All the good tables will be taken" Riku replied with a small half hearted smile. Zexion looked back up and the smiling brunette in front of him and he gave him a lopsided half grin in return as he took the brunette's hand in his own pale delicate palm. "Sure" he murmured as he got up off the bed and allowed himself to be dragged out to the mess hall with Sora and Riku.

* * *

**  
**

The medium sized cafeteria was buzzing with activity as campers sat around at the tables chatting or stood in the food line awaiting their poison…err dinner. All around there was a buzz of voices and silverware clanking. Well, all except one rectangular table where a very frustrated Demyx sat on the edge of the table beside his own tray of lukewarm food looking sulkily at his red headed friend.

"Axel? Hello, earth to Axel! What is wrong with you dude?" asked the tall dirty blonde teen as he reached over and waved a hand in front of his pale lanky friend's face. Axel was sitting at the table poking a fork at his suspiciously firm mashed potatoes with a very dreamy far off look in his eyes. Demyx rolled his eyes when he got no response, "Answer me!" the faux hawked blonde groaned as he grabbed his friends cheeks in his hands and pinched them tightly.

"Yikes! Dude what's your problem?" Axel snapped as he pulled back from Demyx's pinching grip. Demyx rolled his eyes "what were you thinking about hmmm?" Demyx asked playfully as he leaned back on the table and jiggled his foot restlessly over the edge. Axel narrowed his eyes slightly and turned the other way with an air of indifference "no body" the red head answered curtly.

At this Demyx turned to his friend and leaned down until he was mere inches from his face and smiled "really? I never asked if you were thinking about a particular person I just asked what you were thinking in general" Demyx replied smartly with a wide grin. Axel winced as he realized his own mistake and he blushed a light dusting pink "damn it" the red head cursed. Demyx giggled maniacally and turned his body so that he was on his hands and knees on the table and leaning expectantly into Axel.

"Ok. I caught you so just spill it, who is he?" Demyx asked eagerly as he awaited the juicy gossip he knew his friend would eventually divulge. Demyx hadn't hesitated in assuming that this mystery crush that his friend was fawning over was a guy. Him and Axel had been best friends for years, in fact Axel had been the first person that Demyx had told when he first suspected he might be gay back when they were in 7th grade.

He had been scared of his friend's reaction at first but Axel had taken it welcomingly. And from such a cool excepting reaction it was no surprise to Demyx when Axel 'came out' freshman year. It had been significantly tougher though for the redhead, especially with his mom and dad having divorced around the same time. But after finding out that they shared yet another thing in common it only brought the friends closer.

"Well?" Demyx asked impatiently as he watched his friend turn slightly redder with embarrassment and annoyance. But Demyx couldn't help but be excited at the news. Even though Axel had been 'out' (to friends and his mom at least) for about two years he'd never actually had a relationship with a guy before. Sure he'd hooked up at the occasional party but he'd never been serious about liking some one before.

"It's no big deal, you don't even know the guy" Axel sighed as he scratched the back of his head trying desperately to think of a way to segue into another topic. But Demyx wasn't satisfied at all. The thin blonde scooted off the table and crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at his BFF. "And your point is?" Demyx replied a bit impatiently. Well Axel had to admit that there really want any logical reason not to tell his best bud but for some reason he felt kind of…nervous about it.

"Hey Axel! Demyx! What's up?" came a pleasant and very welcome voice from the doorway. Axel smiled inwardly to himself '_thank you God…thank you so much'_ Axel prayed thankfully for the distraction to his nosey but well meaning friend's prying questions. Demyx sighed in defeat and turned to greet Namine as she, Roxas, Selphie, and Kairi approached the table with their treys in hand. "Hey! Over here we got a table!" Demyx called out happily as he flagged them over. Axel looked up to greet his friends "hey ladies what's shakin?" he asked with a cocky grin as he saw them approach.

Then suddenly his eyes caught sight of a very familiar and very adorable little spiky haired blonde accompanying Namine. When Axel and Roxas' eyes met both boys let out a pretty audible gasp as they recognized each other immediately. Demyx heard his friend inhale sharply and turned to see what was the matter but his words stopped short as he saw the wide eyed look of shock/happiness/confusion on his friend's face.

Demyx snapped his attention over to the new blonde member of their party and noted that he held the same, if not slightly more subdued look of shock. "You again?" they both breathed out at once, and immediately a ruby tinted blush found it's way to both their cheeks as they realized that they'd both yelled out the same thing at once. It only took Demyx a second to put two and two together '_wait…could Sora's cousin be the guy that Axel was…'_ Demyx thought giddily. "No way!" Demyx exclaimed in acknowledgement as he turned to look at Roxas as if he'd just met the boy.

Axel took no hesitance in kicking his friend's ankle from under the table to stop him from exclaiming any further discoveries. Unfortunately for Axel Namine had also seen the exchange between the two couldn't help but pass Demyx a sly grin. "Um…did we miss something?" Kairi asked cautiously as she sat herself down on one of the built in bench like seats of the table. Selphie sat down with her as Roxas and Namine stood behind them. "Hey Guys! We're here! And we Brought someone!" Sora's voice called out through the hub-bub of the cafeteria as he came jogging over with Zexion and Riku in tow.

Demyx and Axel exchange greetings with their two friends. "Oh…by the way, this is my cousin Roxas" Sora introduced the uncomfortable looking blonde to the table. "And this is our roommate Zexion. He likes Shakespeare" Sora added for no particular reason as he introduced the silent handsome teen to the others. Axel quirked an eyebrow at the newcomer " wow you look really emo" Axel observed a bit rudely. Kairi snickered a bit and Demyx sent Axel a glare and the redheaded began to regret his thoughtless observation.

Zexion looked at the green eyed boy and smiled a small eerie smile "um…thanks?" Zexion shrugged unsurely as he stood there looking a bit out of place. "Axel stop flirting with Zexy, you're going to make me jealous" Demyx teased as he gave the green eyed teen a faux pout. The others at the table laughed and rolled their eyes at the two. They always joked like that, really it was quite boring after a while.

Unfortunately Roxas didn't really get the joke and thought Demyx was serious about him and Axel. '_Ohh…so they are like that…'_ the blonde thought to himself as he snuck a quick glance at Axel. Unfortunately for him Axel looked up at just that moment and caught Roxas' gaze with own piercing emerald eyes.

Roxas felt like a deer in headlights as axel seemed to look through him with his gaze. _'w-what the hell? His eyes…they're so…intense. I feel like I might melt if he doesn't look away' _the blonde thought. Then suddenly Axel smirked and winked at him, causing the 'staring contest' to end and Roxas abruptly averted his gaze to his plate. Roxas felt his cheeks begin to heat in a blush as he looked up to see if anyone had noticed their split second eye lock.

Roxas quickly looked around at his new friends and saw that they were all to caught up in their own conversations to notice the exchange between the two teens. The blonde sighed in relief and tried his best to regain his indifferent composure while deftly avoiding Axel's gaze for the rest of the time being.

"Hey Riku where are you going?" Selphie asked mid chew as she looked over and noticed the tall silver haired teen beginning to shrink away from the group. Riku looked over at her and then at the others "I'm getting in the food line before the food has a chance to mold" he replied with a smirk as he placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. The shorter boy blushed wildly at the sudden contact "you coming Sora? Zexion?" Riku asked the two teens sitting down in front of him.

"Yeah" Zexion answered as he rose from the bench. "S-sure…yeah wait for me" Sora finally replied as he got up as well and followed after the two other boys. As soon as the brunette had caught up to his friends at the line Demyx sighed dramatically and shook his head "he's so hopeless" the usually hyper sitar player chided as he gestured towards the brunette with his eyes.

The others at the table all nodded in agreement. "Wow I guess Sora must be the only one who doesn't realize how obvious he is" Roxas rolled his eyes before taking a sip of his iced tea. Selphie and Namine giggled while Kairi chose to take great interest in her macaroni to avoid the conversation. Selphie took this opportunity to turn to Roxas (who was sitting one person down from her) "um…Roxas right? I didn't really introduce myself properly before but I'm Selphie" she said with a toothy smile.

Roxas gave her a polite smile in return "hey…" he replied a bit awkwardly. At this point Namine (who sat to Roxas' right) leaned across the table slightly towards Axel "oh yeah, Axel that's Roxas…he's Sora's cousin" Namine told the red head. At the mention of his name Roxas looked up just in time to once again meet Axel's intense green eyes. Roxas gave a slight frown while Axel grinned playfully "yeah. We've met" they both replied at the same time.

The others at the table went silent and gave each other varying looks as Roxas turned away from Axel's face with a look of mild disgust and embarrassment. "Wow, you were right Mar-Mar. He really does look like Sora" came a slithery female voice that caused the whole group to turn and face this new arrival. There standing behind Namine and Roxas was a tall thin faced girl with short bleached blonde hair with two long antenna like strands slicked back.

Roxas looked up at the peach skinned girl who looked about their age if not a year older '_who is this? And what's with all the make up?'_ he wondered as the girl gave him a chilling smile that was meant to be friendly but couldn't quite hide the crueler intentions behind it. "See I told you! And isn't that blonde hair super cute" replied her companion. He was about her height with brown eyes and shoulder length feathered pink hair. Roxas hadn't noticed him before but now that he did he was shocked that anyone could miss this handsome but flamboyant looking young man in the tight dark denim jeans, white wife-beater and matching hooded short sleeved denim half jacket.

"Oh great…it's the diva squad" Axel mumbled under his breath earning him a hard jab in the ribs by Demyx. "Well…aren't you guys going to introduce us to your cute new friend?" Larxene asked the group in her dangerously sweet voice. They all gave each other pensive looks before finally Roxas spoke up himself "um…well I'm Roxas. And it seems you already know who I am but just who exactly are you people?" the blonde asked coolly.

I saw Larxene's eye twitch and her smile faltered a bit "well, aren't we catty? Hmm…well Roxas my name is Larxene and this is Marluxia" she said gesturing to the pink haired boy who winked in return. "And if I were you I'd watch who I decided to get smart with around here, Rox" the nymphish girl replied in an icy yet haughty tone. It was obvious that she was trying to intimidate the natural blonde but unfortunately The blonde quirked an unimpressed eyebrow "ok, first of all my name is Roxas…and secondly, is there any particular reason why your existence should matter to me?" Roxas replied with equally icy calmness.

Axel, Namine, and Demyx all snickered under their breath as Larxene's face grew red with anger and effrontery. "Why you little…" Larxene practically hissed as she clenched her fists at her sides but she was prevented from any further action as Marluxia placed a hand on her shoulder to brace her. "Oh come now…don't be so mean Roxas! We just wanted to be friendly…you'll mar your cute little face with wrinkles if you keep glaring like that" Marluxia intervened with a well practiced flash of his brightest smile to try and defuse the situation.

Roxas was about to say something but he decided that maybe this wasn't the best time to start making enemies "whatever…as you can see my interrupted dinner made me a little bit edgy. It was nice to meet you Lark bean. You too Marcus" Roxas lied as even tempered as possible before turning back to his meal.

Roxas went back to eating but Larxene was livid now "Hey!" she growled as she reached over and grabbed the front of Roxas' shirt and pulled his face to hers. "Larxene. The name is Larxene! You'll do best to remember and respect it!" she hissed with blatant fury as she dug her long acrylic nails into Roxas' shirt. Axel griped the edge of the bale harshly and stood up "hey! Leave him alone!" Axel said to Larxene in a strained and supremely pissed voice which caused Demyx to look up at his friend strangely. He'd never seen Axel look so pissed. And especially not over someone he's just met.

"Bitch, you better not scratch up my $40 Hollister shirt with those $3 drugstore press on nails" Roxas warned Larxene as he narrowed his ocean blue eyes at her. "Hey guys what's going on? I heard some-EEEEEEP!" Sora squeaked as he came running over to the table with his tray in hand, only to trip over his own two feet and land very ungracefully on his face.

"Sora are you ok?" Riku called out as he rushed to his secret crush's aid. Sora lifted his head up and nodded to show Riku he was ok. Unfortunately the same could not be said for Larxene who was now covered with the gooey lukewarm contents of Sora's dinner. Marluxia jumped back from his friend to avoid getting splashed and could hardly contain his laughter as he watched Larxene blink through the stream of gravy descending from her hair "a-are you ok Larxy?" the pink haired boy was able to sputter out.

Larxene was frozen in silent fury but slowly began to shake with tremors of rage as she looked down and saw her new white skirt covered in chocolate pudding. Larxene was looked over at the now standing Sora and took a dangerous step towards him as she reached out a shaking yet tense hand towards his throat.

Riku took a step in front of Sora to shield him from the girl's attack and just as she was about to lunge Zexion grabbed a hand full of mashed potatoes and flung them at Demyx's face. The faux hawked blonde gave a squeak of surprise before catching the wink that Zexion had sent his way. And Demyx smiled impishly before grabbing a handful of peas from his plate holding it high up in the air ready to pitch it.

"FOOD FIGHT!!" Demyx shouted. And then all hell broke loose.

T.B.C

* * *

A/N: AGGGH!!! Sorry about the long wait! Um how was everyone's holiday season? My Christmas was pretty good…sadly school starts Wednesday. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed that chapter!

Next chapter will be full of fun, food, pissed off counselors and some sparks may fly for one of our impending couples. But please stay tuned. And remember, I care what you think so please REVIEW!!


	4. Good Enough To Eat?

Ok I'm back! I hope you all liked that chapter…I actually think it was one of my better ones. Thanks to you all who reviewed and for those who didn't…well I forgive you and still love you but I would appreciate feedback! So on with the story!

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own the characters but I own the plot

**Ch.4: Good Enough To Eat**

"FOOD FIGHT!!" the age old battle cry known to public school students around the world rand out across the cafeteria. And almost instantaneously the food began to fly. "Ewww!! Mar-Mar help me! " Larxene squealed as she tried to shield her face with her forearms. Marluxia grabbed Larxene by the shoulders and jerked her in front of him to deflect a flying pudding cup that had been sent his way.

"All's fair in love and food fights. Sorry sweetie" the pink haired boy shrugged before crouching down onto the floor and crawling away underneath a nearby table to shield himself from the tornado of food-like substances whirling through the air. "ooh! I hate men!" Larxene grumbled as she tried to stumble out of the line of fire and towards the doors.

Excited cheers and screams raised over the humming and clacking of food and silverware being tossed through the air. By now a couple of kids had turned their tables onto the side like a sort of fort from which they proceeded to attack other tables. "This is insane!" Kairi yelled in frustration as she ducked down behind the overturned table in front of her. "This is awesome!" Namine and Axel cheered as they both popped up from behind their table to hurl a few handfuls of corn and mashed potatoes across the cafeteria. "Come on Sora! Riku! Get over here" Selphie called out from her peeping position behind the table.

The two best friends were still out in the center of the dinner time massacre and were struggling to make it to the protective arms of their group's mini fort. Sora was on his belly trying to army crawl over to his friends while Riku walked behind him holding up two trays as if they were shields in order to prevent the brunette and himself from being pelted with baked chicken breasts.

Zexion on the other hand had managed to find shelter under one of the undisturbed tables with Marluxia and a few other campers. "Whoa this is so cool! I've never been in a food fight before1 isn't this exciting Roxie?" Demyx asked in high spirits as he threw another handful of green Jell-O over the table fort. Roxas was sitting against the back of the table fort with his knees up to his chin. "Not really" the other blonde teen replied with slight irritation as he reached up to pull a piece of broccoli from his hair.

"NOOO! Riku!!" Sora cried out a bit melodramatically as he watched Riku trip in a puddle of spilled fruit punch and fall backwards. As the silver haired teen fell back he let go of the two trays he had been holding. "Finally! Riku's down, let's get him!" a young girl with short black hair as she and a couple other girls peeked out from behind other tables. The girls came out from their protective hiding spots and began throwing handfuls of corn at the fallen Riku. "Sora just leave him! He's done for but you still have a chance!" Axel yelled out to the brunette as Sora turned around and began crawling towards Riku.

"No! I can't do that to Riku. I'll save you!!" the spiky haired teen declared before diving over Riku's stunned and corn soaked form. "SORA!!" Riku, Axel, Demyx, Kairi, and Selphie cried out as the shorter boy laid over top of Riku and proceeded to take the brunt of the food assault. Roxas peeked out from behind the table and rolled his eyes "oh please. Get a pulse you guys! It's just food" the spiky haired blonde grumbled as he settled himself back behind the table.

The others ignored Roxas' kill joy comment and watched in horror as Sora and Riku were pelted with chicken, puddings, and various vegetable side dishes. Suddenly Demyx grabbed an unopened bottle of soda that was lying near her feet and stood up. "Oh brave comrades, I shall avenge you!" He cried out as she proceeded to violently shake the bottle of acidic sweetened water. And just as he was twisting the cap open a loud slamming noise was heard from the doorway.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" came a loud and angered voice from the doorway. Suddenly all activity ceased as the campers looked over to see none other than Dr. Saix. The blue haired man glared at the room full of food covered teens and began making his way to the middle of the cafeteria which had currently been serving as the front line of the battle field. Demyx swallowed hard and the hand that was currently positioned on the soda cap twitched slightly causing the fizz to bubble up behind the cap and with an immense force it blew the cap off and right into the face of Dr. Saix.

And for a moment everything was silent. Not a single breath was uttered and not a sound could be heard except for the crackling sound of the fizz shooting out from the bottle and splashing onto the face of the blue haired counselor. Demyx could only stand frozen in wide eyed horror as the soda bottle dropped limply from his hand. '_Oh shit'_ was the single thought shared by Demyx and his seven companions.

If Demyx didn't know any better he'd say that Saix's eyes flashed for a moment with a murderous glow. But he was sure that it was all in his mind. "Ok, which one of you little skid marks started this disgusting affair?" Dr. Saix asked in his gruffest and most deadly calm voice. All the kids were still frozen in their positions and looked around at one another unsurely. Apparently Saix wasn't a very patient man and he gritted his teeth in irritation at the lack of answers he was receiving.

"I said, WHO!!" he roared in anger. Axel squeaked in fear and clung to Roxas' shoulders for comfort which caused the shaken blonde to stiffen his body and blush harshly at the unexpected yet not entirely unwanted contact. Saix gave one last sweeping glare to the fear stricken campers before they all raised their hands to point at the now cowering Demyx. It took Demyx a moment before he realized that his fellow campers had just ratted him out but when he did the blonde nearly choked in shock.

Demyx crossed his arms over his chest and glared back at his friends "thanks a lot traitors" he grumbled as a few of his friends looked away guiltily. But Demyx was brought back to the graveness of the situation when Dr. Saix grabbed him roughly by the back of the collar and pulled him close to his scarred face. Demyx let out a small yelp as the older man gave him a disgusted look "it figures. Well young man I'm going to expect you to stay here and clean up this entire cafeteria as punishment" Dr Saix said with a cruel smirk.

"And you're going to stay here and clean up every little crumb off the floor even if it takes you all night. Understand?" the creepy counselor asked him. Demyx nodded weakly and managed to force out a small "yes sir" before Saix shoved the boy away and looked around at the petrified counselors. "You ungrateful little brats make me sick…" he mumbled as he shook his head at the lot of them. "Ok you unruly heathens…DINNER'S OVER1! GET OUT NOW!" he yelled as the group of campers quickly began to scatter and rush out of the cafeteria to their cabins, leaving Demyx alone to face his fate.

* * *

A few minutes after they had all ran out of the cafeteria Sora's group had met up again by the call board. "Aw man, Dem is in big trouble now" Axel sighed sorrowfully. Roxas rolled his eyes at the redhead and jabbed an elbow in his chest harshly "Only because you guys ratted him out. Some friends!" Roxas snapped at the pitiful and dirty looking group. The others all lowered their heads in guilt and suddenly Roxas felt bad for reminding the already self loathing group about their betrayal.

"Well I didn't see you stick up for him either" Marluxia replied smartly as he appeared from behind the corner of the main cabin and made his way to the call board. Roxas felt his cheeks burn red and he turned to glare at Marluxia "what are _you_ doing here? I thought you and that Lark skank were attached at the hip" Roxas bit back defensively. Marluxia shrugged and leaned back against the call board "I'm a double agent" he replied with a wink. Riku sighed and put a hand on Roxas' tensed shoulder "don't worry Roxas, he isn't a threat" Riku reassured the blonde and Roxas just nodded.

Kairi bit her bottom lip "but what about Demyx? Shouldn't we like go back and help him?" she suggested as she looked between Axel and Riku. "Hey where's Zexion?" Selphie asked as she noticed that the silver haired little emo was no where in sight. Sora looked around and furrowed his brow which was a bit hard with all the now hardening mashed potatoes stuck to his forehead. "I didn't see him when we all left…maybe he went back to help Demy" Sora mused. The others seemed to agree. "Well I don't know about you losers but I'm going to take a shower now…I feel totally nasty" Marluxia said with a slight cringe.

It seemed that it wasn't until then that the others remembered that they were also covered in dirt and grime. "Yeah, you're right…I forgot how messy we all got" Namine giggled as she brushed a piece of lettuce off of her right shoulder. The others nodded and murmured their agreement. "Well hopefully Zexion is with Demy so he wont have to clean up alone. we have to remember to make it up to him some how" Sora said with a sad smile. "Yeah, it's getting late we should all go back to our cabins and call it a day" Axel said with a yawn. The others muttered various forms of agreement and the group made to disband.

As they all began to walk off back to their respective cabins Axel grabbed Roxas lightly by the arm. The spiky haired blonde turned around to face the pale skinned teen and he glared at him "what do you want?" Roxas asked as gruffly as he could (which wasn't much). Axel simply looked down at the blue eyed teen and smiled which greatly unnerved Roxas. Axel then began to move closer and closer to Roxas' face and the blonde teen could feel his heart begin to race and the warmth rise in his cheeks. Then Axel lowered his lips to level with Roxas' ear "I just wanted to tell you that you look really cute with that corn in your hair" the tall redhead whispered seductively in Roxas' ear.

Roxas felt his body shiver at the vibrations Axel's thick silky voice produced against his ear. Roxas shook his head slightly to try and regain his composure before yanking his arm from Axel and pushing the redhead away roughly. "Shut up! Idiot…" Roxas mumbled irately before turning around and grabbing Sora's arm. Roxas proceeded to wrench the petite teen away from Riku's side and drag him along as he stormed off angrily to their cabin. Axel watched the boy leave in shock but his surprise was quickly replaced with a big cocky grin. Axel simply chuckled to himself before turning and heading off for his own cabin with Riku. '_What a cutie…and he's playing hard to get. This should be fun!'_ Axel thought smugly as he all but skipped back to their cabin, much to Riku's confusion and fright.

* * *

"Urrrgh! Why me?" Demyx whined as he slumped forward against the wooden handle of the mop he was now holding. After the room had cleared out Dr. Saix had left Demyx alone with a mop, bucket, and a trash bag. And here he was now trying to mop up a particularly large and sticky puddle near the food line. "Awwww man! I'm never going to clean this all up by myself. I want my mommy" Demyx groaned as he dropped to his knees and tapped his forehead against the wooden mop handle.

"Hey" a calm quiet voice interrupted Demyx's private moment of despair. The latter turned around quickly holding the mop as if it were a sword to face the intruder. "Who the fu…" Demyx began to exclaim but he stopped himself once he realized that the intruder was actually the cute young emo looking boy Sora had introduced to them earlier. "Z-Zexion? Holy crap you scared me!" Demyx panted in relief as he placed his hand on his chest to try and calm his breathing.

Zexion simply shrugged "sorry, I didn't mean to" he replied softly. Demyx felt a smile begin to tweak at the corners of his lips as he noted how silly but absolutely adorable the sullen faced teen looked as his face and hair was covered with chocolate pudding. "It's ok" the blonde giggled as he stood himself up and took a step towards the shorter boy. "What are you doing here? Dr. Saix told everyone to get out, and you don't want to invoke his wrath" Demyx warned the darkly dressed boy as he turned back to his soapy bucket and began dunking the mop into the bucket.

Zexion stood there and watched as Demyx wrung the mop tightly to get all the excess water out and began to glide the mop back and forth over the puddle to absorb the sticky mixture. Demyx continued his mopping. He figured that from the strong silence behind him Zexion must have left. So he went on shlopping the wet soapy mop around on the floor under the tray rail of the food line.

A rustling of plastic brought Demyx out of his concentration and he looked over his shoulder to see Zexion kneeling down near an overturned table while holding the black trash bag and picking up discarded pieces of food and paper cups. "What are you doing?" Demyx asked rather stupidly. And he must have realized the stupidity of his question by the blank look Zexion gave him because Demyx immediately began to blush and shook his head. "No that's not it, I know _what_ you're doing. What I meant to ask was _why_ are you doing it?" Demyx corrected himself as Zexion gave him a small half smile.

"Well I felt that I should help you since I was the one who made you start the food fight in the first place" Zexion replied before turning back to his former activity. Well, Demyx had to admit that he was touched at the boy's sense of responsibility. Demyx watched as the shorter boy picked up a piece of mangled baked chicken and tossed it into the bag. The smile that had crept up on Demyx's face fell slightly as he set his mop aside and walked over to Zexion. The blonde sitar player knelt down beside the other boy and sighed.

"Thanks a lot but you don't have to help me. I'll be fine" Demyx said as he placed a hand on Zexion's black clad shoulder and gave him a somewhat reassuring smile. Zexion stopped his trash picking and turned to meet the other boy's brilliant blue eyes with his own stormy grey ones. "I know" he said "but I want to help" he said with a soft earnestness that made Demyx's insides go numb. "uh…t-thanks Zexy. I owe you one" Demyx said quickly before turning his head the opposite direction in an attempt to try and cool his heated face.

'_W-what is it with me tonight? He didn't say more than 8 words and I felt like my heart was gonna explode' _Demyx thought to himself as he tried to inhale and exhale slower to try and calm his heart beat down_. 'and those eyes…those eyes…god I think I'm going to have a nose bleed'_ Demyx panicked. "Zexy?" came a slightly curious voice at his ear "did you just call me Zexy?" the voice repeated. And Demyx almost screamed and fell over at the sudden feeling of warm breath caressing the sensitive skin of his inner ear.

"W-What?" The now red faced blonde stuttered as he whipped around to face the as usual stoic looking face of Zexion. "Um yeah…well you see, I always call my friends by nicknames so I just…uhhh. Well I guess I should have asked you if it was ok first but well…I'm sorry if you want I could uhh…" Demyx's rambling was cut off by a finger pressed to his lips. "It's fine, I like it. I think it's cute" Zexion said with a small smile that seemed to light up his entire face.

Demyx felt his stomach jump into his throat as he watched Zexion pull his finger away and go back to cleaning the floor. Demyx felt somewhat light headed as he just knelt there looking over at Zexion. '_Oh my god, oh my god! He's even cuter when he smiles! Oh shit!'_ Demyx thought with an audible squeak as he felt a faint droplet of something warm and coppery drip from his nostril. Demyx slapped his hands over his nose just as Zexion was turning around to see what was wrong "are you ok?" he asked the blonde with a hint of worry marring his features.

Demyx shot up to his feet and backed away carefully while nodding "yeah I'm ok! I'm great! I just had to sneeze that's all…sorry" Demyx sputtered as he turned his back to Zexion and attempted to go back to his mopping. Zexion just shook his head and smiled lightly at the blonde who Zexion was had noticed was rather cute when flustered. Zexion reached into his pants' pocket and pulled out a pair of earphones attached to the black I-pod nano in his pocket. Zexion reached into the pocket to turn the device on and then placed the pieces in his ears and went back to his cleaning as he listened to his audio-play of "Hamlet" being read by Kenneth Branagh.

Demyx grabbed his mop and wiped the blood trickling from his nose on the back of his sleeve. Demyx cast a glance over to Zexion and sighed in relief upon seeing that he was already contently emerged in his work. Demyx smacked the mop handle against his forehead '_Oh god I'm such an idiot! I'm becoming like Riku now. He must think I'm such a retard…uggh this is gonna be a long summer'_ Demyx thought gloomily as he went back to mopping.

* * *

"Can you believe him? It seems like every time I see him he's leering at me with this stupid perverted cocky grin…it pisses me off" Roxas grumbled as he paced back and forth in their cabin. Sora sighed as he finished toweling off his hair. He had just gotten out of the shower and it seemed that from the very moment they had stepped into the cabin Roxas had been ranting about Axel.

"Uh-huh" Sora replied distantly as he stretched his legs out over the bed and began pulling back the sheets. Roxas still had his towel over his damp hair and was only wearing a pair of white and red stripped boxers. It seemed that in all his frustration he'd forgotten to change into his Pajamas after his shower. Sora yawned as he slid beneath the covers and propped himself up on his elbow to stare at his cousin.

"I mean what kind of guy just smirks at another guy all the time? And then he seems to always be touching me! Did you see him in the cafeteria **and** at the call board? He's like a leech! A perverted, smirking, pointy haired little leech" Roxas fumed as he crossed his arms over his bared chest and scowled at the thought of the redhead. Sora shrugged "maybe he likes you. He did seem to pay you an extra lot of attention" the brunette suggested casually as he rubbed his steadily drooping eyes.

Roxas went rigid for a moment before turning back to Sora with a look of disgust "that's retarded! If he liked me why would he keep acting like such a cocky ass? No, he's just being a jerk that's all. He's just teasing me because I'm new. Jerk!" Roxas spat back angrily as he stomped over to the built in ladder and switched off the light switch before climbing up to his bed. Sora rolled onto his back and closed his eyes awaiting the serenity of sleep. "I cant believe you can be friends with such a jerk Sora" Roxas grumbled suddenly causing Sora to crack one of his eyes open in the darkness.

'_So much sleep…'_ Sora thought with a small pout. "I don't know Roxie, from the way you keep talking about him I think you might like Axel a little bit too" Sora couldn't help but snicker as he said this and rolled onto his side facing the wall. Roxas shot up from his position on the bed "What!?" he all but shrieked into the dark cabin. "Oh just admit it. I saw how you kept blushing whenever he looked at you. You like him so just stop lying to yourself and just admit it" Sora said in a half yawn as he snuggled deeper into the covers.

For once Roxas thanked god that Sora was on the bottom bed because the blush that he felt heat his cheeks seemed bright enough to cut through the darkness. Roxas was silent for a moment and laid back on his bed and closed his eyes "Whatever Sora. Stop confusing me with you and Riku" the blonde replied huffily before turning on his side and allowing the darkness of sleep to over come him. "What!?" Sora squeaked.

Now it was Sora's turn to shoot up from his bed in shock. Unfortunately the bottom of the top bunk was a bit lower than Sora expected and he whacked his head against the wooden frame of the top bed. "Ow…." Sora whined as he rubbed his head and laid back down on his pillow. The sound of deep slow breathing caught Sora's ear and he realized that Roxas was asleep so Sora just rolled onto his side again and closed his eyes attempting to sleep.

* * *

The next morning was warm and silent save for the sounds of the forest. The sun had just begun to rise up above the treetops of the forest surrounding the camp. But still it was silent as all the campers were still heavy with sleep and lost in their own dreams. But sadly all good things must come to an end. 

"**_GOOD MORNING CAMPERS. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED YOUR FIRST NIGHT HERE AT CAMP SPOTLIGHT."_** The loud muffled voice echoed from over the loud speakers outside each of the cabins. "Ehhh…what the hell? What time is it?" Roxas mumbled as he began to toss his head from side to side attempting to grab back onto the last remaining coat tails of sleep.

"**_BUT NOW THE TIME HAS COME TO AWAKEN TO A BRIGHT NEW DAY! AND REMEMBER BREAKFAST WILL BEGIN AT 10. CHECK THE CALLBOARD TO SIGN UP FOR YOUR DAILY ACTIVITIES. THAT IS ALL"_** and with that the booming voice was gone and replaced with music over the loud speakers.

The blonde groaned as he slowly pried one blue eye open and immediately shut it again as it was assaulted by an excess of sunlight. "Roxie? Roxie are you awake yet?" Sora whispered slowly as he stood on his tip toes on the edge of his bed and leaned up to hover over Roxas' face. The blonde grumbled as he slowly opened his eye again trying to adjust it to the light. "Roxie? Are you still sleeping?" Sora asked as he began to poke Roxas' nose with his index finger.

Roxas let out a low growl before arching upward and catching the tip of Sora's finger in his teeth. "YOOOOWWW!!!" Sora shrieked as he pulled back his finger causing him to loose balance and fall back onto the floor. There was a loud thud and Roxas sat up bleary eyed on his bed and scratched his unruly blonde locks. "What do you think bone head?" Roxas grumbled as he threw the blanket off of his body and began to crawl down the ladder to the floor. Sora sat in the middle of the floor holding his sore finger as Zexion appeared from the bathroom wearing black jeans and a short sleeved black shirt.

"Are you ok?" the darkly dressed teen asked Sora as he sat back on his own bed and began to tie up the laces of his black hiking boots. Sora nodded as he nursed his sore finger "no! Roxas bit me!" Sora whined as Roxas zipped up his khaki walking shorts. "Well you shouldn't have been poking me in the face!" Roxas snapped back as he began fishing around his bag to find some toiletries. Suddenly he stopped and looked down at his pocket and frowned "what the?" Roxas mumbled as he reached into his pants' pocket and pulled out his cell phone which was currently vibrating "I thought I couldn't get service here…" Roxas mused allowed as he flipped the phone open and put the receiver up to his ear.

"Who is this? Oh…um…hi. Yeah we're up…..oh ok….15 minutes? Ok….wait…how did you get this number….oh…um…bye" Roxas ended the awkward conversation with a flip of his phone. "What? Who was it? Is something wrong?" Sora prodded anxiously as he stood himself up and walked over to Roxas. The blonde haired boy looked from Sora to Zexion and then back at his phone "it was Demyx. He said he remembered my number from yesterday when he was looking at my phone…weird" Roxie said with a shudder.

"What did he say?" Zexion asked as he finished up his last boot. "He said for us to meet him and the others at the call board to sign up or something" Roxas shrugged. Sora nodded and smiled "oh ok! Well then hurry and get ready so we can sign up for the good classes" Sora seemed to be returning to his normal cheerful self. Roxas gave him another odd look "classes? I thought we were at camp not summer school" the blonde replied a bit hostilely.

"Well this is a performing arts camp so while we're here we take workshop classes in whatever our fields of interest are. Each day the campers go sign up for different workshops at the call board. It's a first come first serve type of thing" Zexion answered the blonde with his usual melancholic voice.

Roxas rolled his eyes at his two roommates and grabbed his bag before turning to the bathroom "whatever. I might be a while, so you guys can go on ahead if you want. I'll just sign up for whatever's left" Roxas shrugged as he sauntered off to the tiny cabin bathroom. Sora pouted slightly in the direction his cousin had gone "aww but that's no fun" he whined. Zexion simply placed a hand on Sora's shoulder and motioned for them to leave. "Don't worry he'll be fine…I guess." Zexion shrugged as they exited the cabin to go meet the others.

* * *

T.B.C 

A/N: well this chapter was kind of pointless and filler-ish except for a little Zexion/Demyx fluff at the beginning. Don't worry next chapter will be back to good stuff. We get to see more interactions with the instructors and maybe even some Axel and Roxas centric fluff and eventually we'll get to Sora and Riku.

Have no fear I shall update eventually! But I just got into a new play so I may start getting a bit busier around February. I'm Cobweb in "A Midsummer Night's Dream". Yay! I love that play! Well don't worry I'll be back soon so just leave me some reviews and show me what you think of the story line so far.

Oh and I was wondering how you guys feel about me adding a smidge of Yuri in here. I was thinking a little Selphie/Kairi just to spice things up. It wouldn't be a central part of the story but maybe I may add it in later. Well anyway…REVIEW PLEASE!!! - Chizz


	5. Nothing is as it Appears

Ok. I'm back with more KH2 goodness! Sorry for the wait but…um well…yeah stuff has been going on, ya know? And then there was some weird problem on dunno. This chapter will be leading us into the romantic drama and mishaps that will provide the meat of this story. We see some new character developments as well as some tragic and comedic misunderstandings.

NOTE: I'm not to sure on all the eye colors of characters so I'm taking guesses and using a bit of artistic license with eye color. please forgive me. And remember to Review after the chapter to tell me what you thought.

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own them!!! WAAH! If I did though…it'd be rated much higher than what it is…and there would be so much gay that your head would explode and rain skittles.

**Ch.5: Nothing is as it Appears**

** 30 minutes later **

"Hey! Roxas over here!" Kairi yelled over to the front of the dining hall as she saw Roxas about to enter. The blonde turned around and saw the auburn haired girl waving him over frantically. "Hey. What's going on?" the blonde asked her as he walked over to meet her. But before he could get an answer the brunette grabbed him by the wrist and began to pull him away from the front of the dining hall "Hey! W-what the hell?" Roxas managed to sputter out as he hesitantly allowed the girl to drag him over to a small shaded area behind the building.

There he saw Sora and the others sitting on top of a black blanket like material around the trunk of large tree. "Hey guys I found Roxie!" Kairi announced happily as she released Roxas' wrist and skipped over towards the others and took a seat beside Selphie and Namine. The others all looked up from their breakfast and gave Roxas various greetings of hello as the blonde sat down on an open spot of cloth between Zexion and Namine. "Finally! It's about time you came Roxas!" Sora exclaimed with mock impatience.

Roxas rolled his eyes at his cousin mumbling "shut up…" as Namine giggled and handed him a small brown paper bag. "I swiped you some food so you wouldn't have to go wait in line when you got here" the sweet smiling blonde said as she gave him the bag. Roxas looked down at the bag and then looked up at Namine with a slight blush and smiled "um…thanks" he said softly and the girl giggled at him before picking up her yogurt cup again.

"Awww…What's with the blush Roxie? Do you have a crush on Namine or something? " Selphie asked with a teasing grin. Roxas shot his head up and stared wide eyed at the stiff haired brunette as the others in their little breakfast circle all stopped and stared expectantly at Roxas. "N-No! That's impossible" Roxas huffed tensely as he opened his bag and pulled out a blueberry muffin. "Hey guys! What'd we miss?" Axel asked energetically as he and Demyx came strolling over to the tree.

Roxas felt his heart jump for a moment as he looked up towards the increasingly familiar voice. Axel had a half eaten pop tart in one hand and the other was slung around Demyx's shoulders quite comfortably as the dirty blonde teen leaned slightly on Axel's slim but sturdy chest. Roxas narrowed his eyes slightly as he turned back to his muffin and started biting into hit rather violently. It was weird, he couldn't explain it but for some reason when he saw Demyx with Axel like that it made him feel really pissed off and a little bit sick.

Namine gave Riku a bemused look and the silver haired teen smirked evilly as he looked up at his two cabin mates. "Not much…Roxas was just trying to deny that he has a crush on Namine, that's all" Riku said as he tried to hold back his laughter. Roxas immediately shot Riku a glare as he made his comment. "What? Of course Roxas doesn't like Namine…why would he when he has me?" Axel said with a mock pout as he left Demyx's side and bent down to wrap his arms around Roxas' shoulders from the back.

Roxas stiffened his back and went rigid as Axel nuzzled his face in Roxas' hair "riiiight Rox?" Axel crooned as the others in the group broke out in spurts of snickering laughter. Roxas turned bright red as the older teen hugged him from behind "g-get off me…" Roxas ground out weakly as he tried desperately to control his breathing. "Ax…maybe you should let him go before he passes out or something…" Kairi said between giggles as she noticed that Roxas looked a bit light headed from all the blood rushing to his face. "Huh?" Axel responded dumbly as he pulled away from Roxas slightly and looked down at the blonde who was currently shivering lightly as his face still burned red.

"Are you ok?" Axel asked with a small hint of worry as he crawled around to look Roxas directly in the face. Most of the others halted their laughter and looked over at the blonde who they now realized seemed to be seething with anger as he looked at the redhead. Roxas' right eye twitched and Sora frowned worriedly and scooted away from Riku and closer to Zexion on his left "um…Riku…you may want to move over a little" Sora said weakly as he looked over at his silver haired friend. "Why…?" Riku asked incredulously as he looked over at his best friend.

"Roxy?" Axel asked with a curious lopsided grin as he poked the blonde's forehead. Roxas looked up directly into Axel's concerned green eyes and gave him a glare that could freeze death as the blonde leaned back slightly on his arms. "SCREW YOU!" Roxas grunted angrily as he reeled back his legs and kicked Axel squarely in the chest effectively knocking the wind out of the redhead as well as propelling him back into Riku who sat across from Roxas. "Oof!" Riku grunted painfully as Axel's back collided with his chest and caused them both to fall back against the jagged bark of the tree.

"Holy Crap!" Demyx exclaimed as his hand immediately flew to cover his mouth in shock. "Eep! Riku! Axel! Are you guys ok?" Sora panicked as he crawled over to make sure neither of them had hit their heads or broken anything and Kairi leapt up to go see if they were ok as well. Selphie and Namine just sat there in stunned shock looking between Roxas and the twitching lump that was Riku and Axel. Zexion politely turned away and coughed to try and keep down the laughter that threatened to spill out.

"I told you to get off of me…idiot" Roxas snapped angrily as he stood himself up stiffly and brushed his knees off. "Shit Roxas! What's wrong with you?" Demyx went over and asked him in a serious tone that did not even attempt to mask the confusion and hurt he felt. Roxas looked up at the taller dirty blonde haired teen and shrugged coolly "it's not my fault that your **boyfriend** is a jerk" Roxas replied smartly as he brushed past the other boy. Demyx was left staring after the other blonde as he made his way off to the patch of woods that didn't have a paved path through it.

"Whoa…he looks royally pissed" Selphie scoffed as she watched the blonde disappear behind some trees. "Get the hell off me!" Riku winced as he hoisted himself to a seated position and shoved Axel roughly off of his lap. Axel scrambled up and away from Riku's lap and sat up on his knees holding a hand to his chest and coughing slightly. Riku rubbed the back of his head painfully and Sora grabbed his still partially frozen water bottle and pressed up against the back of Riku's head where his hand was.

"Ah! Geez that's cold…" Riku cursed as the cold water bottle stung the tender quickly swelling bump he had coming in. Sora sighed helplessly as he held the cold compress against his friend's head "I told you to move over…" the brunette said in one of those annoying 'I-told-you-so' voices. "Is he usually that pleasant in the mornings?" Kairi asked in a sarcastic tone as she rubbed Axel's back soothingly to try and calm his coughing. "Yeah…that was a bit intense" Namine agreed grimly as she looked back to where Roxas had gone off.

"When Roxas was in middle school he got harassed a lot because he was short and kind of feminine looking…" Sora started but he was interrupted by a scoff from Riku "but he still is" Riku replied dryly and Sora rolled his eyes before pressing the bottle harder on Riku's lump causing the other boy to hiss in pain. "ANYWAY, like I was saying…Roxas got harassed a lot so my aunt enrolled him in kick boxing classes so that he could be able to defend himself" Sora continued thoughtfully. "Surprisingly …he was pretty good at it" Sora added as an afterthought.

"Seemed that way to me… what did you think Axel?" Zexion asked the redhead with a sarcastic half smirk. Axel turned to glare at the amused looking emo kid "ha-ha very funny…" Axel sneered with a heavy sarcasm as he tried to dust off the foot print on the front of his shirt. "That was pretty awesome though…I wonder if Roxas could teach me how to do that…?" Demyx mused dreamily as he turned to stare in the direction Roxas had gone in.

"Dem…you aren't helping buddy" Axel ground out in false sweetness through his gritted teeth. Demyx snapped out of his day dreaming and turned to give his thoroughly pissed off friend and sheepish apologetic smile "ohh…right…sorry" the blonde shrugged with nervous laughter. "well it's Axel's fault for messing with him." Selphie said huffily as she glared at Axel in a reproaching manner. "What!?" Axel exclaimed incredulously "Selphie has a point…if you hadn't kept laying and groping all over him then maybe he wouldn't have knocked your perverted ass out" Riku muttered bitterly at Axel.

Axel turned to look at the group in shock "Why is it my fault? I was just being friendly!" Axel said defensively as he attempted to put on his most innocent and pitiful kicked puppy look. The others rolled their eyes "Maybe Roxas didn't appreciate **your** interpretation of friendly…" Zexion suggested with a nonchalant shrug and Axel rolled his eyes at the boy. "Hey, I can't help it if I'm just naturally affectionate" Axel said defensively.

"Or maybe you have a crush on Roxas" Sora suddenly piped up causing all eyes to turn to the spiky haired brunette. Sora blinked "what? I just figured that maybe the reason Axel keeps teasing and paying so much attention to Roxas is because he might like him and be trying to get closer to him until he sorts out his feelings and finds a more effective way to express them. That's all" the brunette said with a carefree shrug. Everyone just stared at the brunette with wide eyes and opened mouths. Finally Namine spoke "wait…so you're telling us that you were able to decipher Axel's growing feelings for Roxas simply based on how he acts around him?" the blonde haired female asked in utter amazement.

"Of course! I thought it was pretty obvious. You guys are just slow I guess" Sora laughed lightly as everyone else sweat dropped '_If you could figure all that out about other people then why cant you figure out your own feelings for Riku?' _was the single thought that passed through all the other's heads, except for Riku's. Axel's cheeks tinted a dusty pink color "no way! I hardly know your cousin, Sora. I just liked messing with him and seeing him get all flustered…it was purely out of fun. Its not like I want to date him or something…ha-ha that's ridiculous!" Axel crossed his arms over his chest and attempted to laugh off the whole accusation.

Demyx shook his head at his friend and sighed "wow…you are such a bad liar…cant you just admit that you actually may have feelings for someone?" the sitar playing blonde asked his friend disappointedly. Namine and the other two girls shared a brief knowing smile before turning back to an even redder Axel who was still attempting to brush the whole thing off as nothing. Axel stood himself up quickly and grabbed Demyx by the arm and pulled him towards himself in a dramatic embrace catching the dirty blonde haired teen by surprise.

"Don't worry Dem, you know that no one could ever replace you babe" Axel said with a wide grin as he stroked Demyx's slightly flushed cheek. "A-Axel, you're ignoring the question" Demyx responded with a whiny pout. Kairi rolled her eyes at the two friends' antics and went back to eating her breakfast and chatting lightly with the other two girls. "Don't you two ever give it a rest" Riku sighed in mock disdain as he rolled his eyes at the two while Sora giggled slightly at the two.

Axel nuzzled his face in the crook of Demyx's neck and smiled goofily "but I can't help it! Demyx is so huggable" Axel replied teasingly as Demyx grinned down at his friend and brought a hand up to gently stroke his scarlet mane "dummy…" Demyx laughed aloud as Axel attempted to make purring sounds that ended up sounding like he was choking on chicken noodle soup. During their whole exchange Zexion had been watching Demyx's face intently through the curtain of his silver grayish hair.

Zexion watched the laughing blonde and his leech like redheaded friend for a few moments with a strange dark look in his stormy eyes and a small sad ghost of a smile on his lips. "Eww…get a room you guys!" Sora laughed teasingly at his two friends as he threw a piece of pop tart at Axel's forehead and missing. Riku laughed along with the brunette as he draped an arm casually over Sora's shoulders. Demyx chanced a look over at Zexion only to find the darkly dressed teen looking quite dejectedly at the him.

"Ehh…Zexion…?" Demyx started to inquire as to the boy's health but before he could Zexion stood himself up gracefully and turned to Riku and Sora with his usual bored nonchalant expression. "I'm going to go make sure Roxas doesn't get lost since the 1st block will be starting soon. I'll catch up with you all later" Zexion said with a slight nod towards them, Riku and Sora gave Zexion slightly confused looks but eventually just smiled and nodded him off. "Ok, see you later Zexion! Tell Roxas that if he wants me to beat up Axel for him I will" Namine said with a playful smile on her face.

Zexion gave her a small half smile and nodded. "Wait, you'll what?" Axel asked in mock anger as he pulled away from Demyx and turned to smirk at Namine who merely laughed at him in return "you heard me. You Roxas molester" she giggled teasingly. Zexion turned to go as Namine and Axel went into a mini argument that ended in the other teens all teasing Axel about being a 'Roxas Molester'. Demyx however couldn't shake that empty heart wrenching feeling he had gotten in his chest when he saw that look on Zexion's face.

'_Zexion…'_ Demyx thought sadly as he watched the other boy leisurely walk towards the direction Roxas had stormed off in. As he watched him Demyx suddenly felt his stomach knot up and felt kind of sick as he thought of the sad kind of lonely way Zexion had looked at him just a moment ago. "Demyx? Are you ok?" Riku asked suddenly breaking Demyx out of his dreary musings, "huh? What?" the usually bubbly blonde asked as he whipped his head around and noticed that Riku and the others were all standing now.

Kairi looked at him with a strange scrutinizing look that made him somewhat uncomfortable and the blonde blushed slightly "w-what is it?" he asked nervously. "It's weird…the way you were staring off into space just now. It looked as if you were about to cry or something" the auburn haired girl said with a shrug. Demyx looked taken aback for a moment but then he turned his attention back to his friends and smiled brightly "really? That's weird, I feel fine!" Demyx said as he lightly bonked himself on the side of the head with his fist.

The others all shook their heads and decided that it was just Dem being spacey again.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

"Oh great! Not again" Roxas growled in frustration as he stopped in front of a large rock that he swore he had passed before on his way trying to get back to the camp grounds. He had been wandering around for 15 minutes at least and he couldn't find the pat he took into the woods. And it was all Axel's fault! "Axel…that asshole…" Roxas growled as he tightened his fists at his side. And to make matters worst, he couldn't stop thinking about the redhead and how he had looked at him with such kind and concerned eyes like he didn't realize that Roxas was pissed because of him and his stupid obsessive compulsive flirting.

"Goddamned Redheads!" Roxas cursed aloud before he went over to a nearby tree. Roxas glared heatedly at the tree. "Goddamned nature!" he cursed as he kicked the trunk of the tree hard causing it to shake a bit and a few leaves fall from it's branches.

"Hey watch it Paul Bunion! Are you **trying** to make me fall and break my neck?" came a slightly familiar and extremely annoyed voice from above him. Roxas looked just in time to see a pink haired blur jump from one of the lower branches of the tree and land gracefully in front of him. Roxas stumbled back a bit in surprise but quickly turned his shocked face to one of mild annoyance as he recognized the tree hopper. "What the heck were you doing up there anyway? You don't seem like the type to risk scuffing up your new shoes" Roxas asked rather snappily.

There in front of him stood a rather miffed looking Marluxia attempting to pick a leaf out of his glossy pink tresses and smooth the mussed up hair down a bit. "Um ok? What exactly crawled up your ass and died this morning? Hello to you too Sora's cousin" Marluxia replied in an equally bitchy tone as he tolled his eyes at the blonde. Roxas bit back a heated reply and looked down from the brown eyes boy and sighed haplessly.

What was with himself today? He wondered. Roxas hadn't meant to snap at the other boy like that, he was just still so pissed off about what happened with Axel. The redhead wasn't aware of how confused and uncomfortable he made the blonde feel with all his flirtatious comments and affectionate embraces. And to top it all off he had teased Roxas about having feeling for him when it was quite apparent that Axel was more "interested" in a different blonde haired boy.

"Sorry…I'm just a little on edge this morning" the blonde reluctantly apologized before looking up with a scowl and adding "and I do have a name by the way. It's Roxas" he said snippily. Marluxia looked at the boy with a small smirk that made Roxas wish he hadn't apologized "I know. But out of curiosity…does your edgy attitude this morning have anything to do with a certain sexy but cocky redhead named Axel?" Marluxia asked playfully with a glint in his eye that told Roxas the boy knew more than he let on.

Marluxia walked over to the large rock Roxas had been at before and he propped his foot up on the rock and bent over to tie his shoe laces. "How did you…?" Roxas began as he turned around quickly and marched over to where Marluxia was tying his shoe. "I heard you having your little bitch fit down here while I was up in the tree" Marluxia answered without even turning to face the boy.

Roxas felt his cheeks redden again at the embarrassment of being caught acting stupid like that. But suddenly Roxas remembered something and he immediately turned back to Marluxia and fixed him with a suspicious glare. "Wait…why were you up in that tree anyway? And don't say you were bird watching because you didn't have any equipment" Roxas asked sternly as he crossed his arms over his chest. Marluxia gave a short chuckle as he finished his last lace and he turned around to look at the impatient look Roxas gave him as he awaited the answer.

Marluxia sighed loudly and scowled lightly as he placed one hand on his dark blue denim clad hip. "Fine. If you **must** know…I was meeting someone out here earlier and after they left I was about to go back to the camp when I heard footsteps so I hid in the tree" the pink haired teen said as he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. Roxas took in the other boy's story and suddenly took notice of the boy's disheveled appearance.

Marluxia was wearing a light blue pinstriped linen button up shirt over a more form fitting navy blue t-shirt with the words 'Trust Me I'm A Doctor' written on the front in light blue lettering. But strangely the t-shirt looked a bit rumpled at the bottom as if it'd been tugged down recently and the button down shirt over top of it was a bit wrinkled and the collar was sticking up as if it had been hastily thrown on. Not to mention that the usually cool headed and sneaky looking boy seemed to look rather flushed from the neck up, as if he had just been running.

This all seemed quite suspicious to Roxas "um…why did you hide when you heard me coming?" Roxas asked curiously as the pink haired teen began to straighten up his shirt a bit "my, my! Aren't you nosey…" Marluxia purred through his clamped teeth. "If you **must **know, me and my friend came out here to this particular spot because we were under the impression that it would be deserted…as in we wouldn't be having any surprise visitors…" Marluxia said with a faux pleasant smile in Roxas' direction to which the boy glared.

"So when we heard someone rustling around out there we split up and I hid up in the tree just in case it was one of the counselors" Marluxia said with a slight blush as he looked away from Roxas as if in thought for a moment. Roxas quirked a curious eyebrow at the older boy '_they wanted to be alone in the woods? And then when they thought a counselor was coming they both took off and hid? Just what the hell were they doing…?'_ Roxas thought with a mild look of disgust on his face as he tried to imagine just what Marluxia may have been doing in the privacy of the woods with some strange person.

'_I hope to God it wasn't that Larxene girl…uggh that's just gross'_ Roxas shuddered sickly at the thought of those two doing ANYTHING together out here. "MARLY? MARLY!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" came a loud call from off in the distance. Marluxia visibly blanched "oh snap, it's Larxene!" he whispered harshly as he looked around him frantically. Roxas' eyes lit up at the mention of the name "wait so you weren't here with Larxene then?" the blonde asked in slight confusion. Marluxia screwed up his face in disgust "oh hells to the no! why in God's name would you think that?" Marluxia asked the boy as if he'd just bestowed upon him the vilest insult.

Roxas shrugged "um…well if it wasn't here then who…?" the blonde was about to ask but he was cut off by a finger to his lips. Roxas almost jumped back as he watched in shock as Marluxia leaned in closely to his face and removed his finger from Roxas' lips. But before Roxas could question him Marluxia turned and placed his lips closely beside Roxas' ear "Now that, my dear Roxas….is a secret." Marluxia whispered breathily in his ear.

This caused the blonde to blush even harder and stumble backward until he tripped over the rock and fell on his back onto the ground. Marluxia gave the boy a small grin which Roxas noted seemed quite a bit more genuine than the ones he had given him before. "You're so fun to tease Roxas…I can see why Axel likes you so much" Marluxia said as he watched Roxas' face grow even redder at the mention of the other boy and a glare fix itself in Roxas' blue eyes. "MARLUXIA! WHERE ARE YOU? ITS ALMOST TIME FOR MODERN 2!" Larxene's voice carried through the trees like a violent breeze as it became closer. "Later!" Marluxia winked at Roxas before running off through a different path in the woods.

Roxas just laid their panting in shock and mild pain "w-what the hell is wrong with these people?" Roxas sputtered to himself in amazement as he leaned back and shut his eyes. It had only been a day and a half and already this place hard surpassed his expectations of Hellishness. "Roxas is that you?" a sudden voice floated down to Roxas' ears causing him to open his eyes and look upward to meet the blank face of Zexion squatting down over him and staring at the blonde's face. Roxas shot up immediately in surprise at the sight of the pale boy causing their foreheads to collide painfully.

"Ow…damn it Roxas what was that for?" Zexion asked a bit annoyed as he fell back on his but and rubbed his now throbbing head. Roxas sat himself up as well and held his head painfully "this is just great…ow" the blonde muttered as he rubbed his head before turning on his knees to face Zexion. "Sorry about that man. But what the hell were you doing standing over me like that anyway? Trying to suck out my soul or something?" Roxas asked half jokingly as he brought his hand down so that he could look at Zexion.

The grayish silver haired boy looked up at the blonde and gave him a halfhearted semi glare "Ha-Ha very funny" Zexion said in a sarcastic monotone as he saw Roxas smile lightly at his reaction. "I was looking for you…I was going to get you so you wouldn't be late for the 1st block. It starts at 10 so we don't have much time" Zexion said seriously again as he rubbed his forehead under his hanging side fringe. Roxas nodded and scratched the back of his head "oh…thanks I guess" Roxas shrugged as he winced from the pain in his forehead.

Zexion looked up and saw that there was a small trickle of blood forming on Roxas' forehead where their head bump had caused a slight cut on the blonde. Zexion reached into his pant's pocket and pulled out a small folded piece of Kleenex and brought it up to press against the cut on Roxas' head causing the blonde to hiss in pain. "Here, you're bleeding" Zexion explained as he held the tissue to the other boy's head. Roxas made a vague noise in understanding and grumbled "just what I need…" he muttered as he reached up and placed his hand over Zexion's to hold the tissue to his wound.

"Hey Marly are you over here? I thought I heard voices and…Oh My Gosh!" came a squealing gasp from their left. Roxas and Zexion both turned around to find Larxene standing wide eyed with a delicate hand clamped over her mouth. "Ummm…" Roxas replied in slight confusion as to what was wrong with her.

Suddenly Larxene saw Roxas and Zexion's overlapping hands which had, during her intrusion, lowered from Roxas' forehead to the edge of Roxas' knee. Larxene's look of shock quickly melted into a sadistic grin as she dropped her hand from her mouth. Zexion looked from Larxene to where her gaze was directed.

"Uh oh…" Zexion muttered as he looked down at their hands which no longer held the tissue (it was stuck to Roxas' head) and immediately removed his hand from under Roxas' hand. "I don't believe it! Sora's stuck up cousin and the weird Emo kid…TOGETHER on the ground…in the woods? And looking quite disheveled may I add…Oh this is soooo scandalous!" Larxene squealed in sadistic delight as she clapped her hands together. Roxas and Zexion just stared at her in shock and confusion.

Suddenly a loud buzzer was heard from the distance back at the camp signaling the 5 minute warning until first block started. Larxene looked back towards the sound before turning back to the two boys and grinning madly "oh I'm so sorry to interrupt…I'll just be going now! Don't have to much fun out here guys…1st block starts in 5" Larxene cackled as she waved a limp wrist in their direction before jogging off back through the woods towards camp.

Realization at what Larxene had meant suddenly dawned on Roxas as he turned to meet Zexion's more subdued but still slightly panicked look. "Don't tell me she thought that…that you and me…that we were…" Roxas asked the other boy desperately hoping that perhaps he had misunderstood Larxene's interpretation. But Zexion simply nodded "yup" he told Roxas and the blonde's face fell as did Zexion's.

"Oh Fuck…" they both cursed weakly as they slumped their heads forward in anguish only to accidentally ram heads again. "Ow! Damn it…this is going to be the worst summer ever!" Roxas lamented as he held his now newly throbbing head and heard Zexion groan mournfully in agreement.

"Uh-oh. This does not look good…" Marluxia whispered guiltily to himself as he peeped out from behind a nearby bush where he had stayed and watched the scene unfold.

T.B.C

* * *

A/N: I finally updated! Yay me! Ha-ha I hope you guys still like it. This chapter was very drama filled and poor Roxas…I'm so mean to him. I hope you all liked it and please review! It will make me happy and I'll try to update again sooner than I did last time. Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I love you guys!! - Chizz 


	6. Gossip Folks

Thank you to my reviewers! I love you all! And yes Zexy, Larxene is a bitch but a totally kick ass one! Haha . Anyway, Here it is! I'm sorry it's been so long but…um I'm having finals and stuff so…yeah. But at least I updated before the fall. See? I'm getting better (bats eyelashes). Oh and I'll be in California all summer so updates may be a bit quicker now sinc ei'll have some free time a lot in the evenings. The only problem is this computer is like ass old. Oh well. I'll do my best. Please don't give up on me!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it…just the idea. But if I did own it….oooh buddy….massive nose bleed

**Started: **May 28, 2007

**Finished: **July 9, 2007

**Ch.6: Gossip Folks**

**(Studio 3, Block 1: Modern Dance II)**

"Settle down guys! Come on, everyone come sit around me on the floor" Ms. Gainsborough called to the various campers chatting and socializing on the perimeter of the small dance studio. Ms. Gainsborough clapped her hands together to try and get the teenagers' attention but it didn't seem to have much effect. The young long haired woman pouted slightly in her frustration as she placed her small hands on her leotard clad hips.

"Poor Ms. G, she's so polite and soft spoken that she's afraid to yell to get our attention" Kairi sighed sympathetically as she looked over at their frustrated instructor. "Yeah…it's almost kind of sad in a pitiful kind of way…" a young dark haired girl with green eyes nodded in agreement as she leaned against the wall to put on her jazz shoes. Just then the barn like doors of the studio opened as a deviously giddy Larxene entered the studio accompanied by Marluxia. The girls in the room stopped their chatting as soon as the infamous twosome entered the work space and all eyes were on them.

"Sorry We're late Ms. G!" Larxene said with a well practiced smile and a small bored wave. "But it's ok because we're here! Now you can start…please proceed" Marluxia said with a flashy hand sweeping bow and a wink flashed towards the other campers milling around the sides. A round of giggles and murmurs echoed from the 10 or so girls before they all followed Larxene and Marluxia example and gathered at the mat Ms. G was trying to get them on earlier. Their light brown haired instructor sweat dropped and clasped her hands in front of her with a sigh "ok then…now that we're all here let's all work on getting warmed up a bit" the young woman said with a sweet smile as she looked over her murmuring and restless pupils.

After a few moments of regrouping and discussing the campers had spread themselves out around the medium sized dance space and began to work on some stretching exercises as their instructor turned on some calming background music to help them all relax a bit and try to focus. Kairi and Olette decided to start out with some arm stretches as they say cross legged on the mat covered floor and chatted quietly about nothing in particular. Marluxia and Larxene were on the opposite side of the studio with a few other campers doing some lunges and leg stretches.

"You seem like you're in a good mood Larxene. What happened this morning?" a particularly bold girl with short black hair and a black leopard with light grey tights asked the blonde. Larxene and Marluxia were standing shoulder to shoulder facing each other with one hand on the other's shoulder, trying to retain balance as they lifted one leg and stretched it back. "Oh…well you wouldn't believe me even if I told you…" the blonde nymph cooed cryptically, this seemed to spark the black haired girl's interest even more "oh so something did happen? What? What? Did you catch Vexen skinny dipping in the lake again?" the girl asked curiously.

'_Uh-oh…I don't like where this is heading'_ Marluxia thought to himself as he and Larxene separated and he began to do some lunges. "Ew god no! nothing like that. Trust me…it's so much better!" Larxene chortled as she working her shoulder muscles back and forth. Larxene's teasing 'I-know-something-you-don't-know-and-its-so-damn-juicy-I-can-hardly-contain-it' tone caught the ears of a few of the other girls stretching nearby. Even Olette couldn't help but turn her head in the direction of the outburst "what's going on?" Kairi asked her friend curiously as she saw Olette non to discreetly trying to scoot her way over to hear better.

"Kai, My gossip senses are tingling and I have a feeling that the Diva-vicious duo may have the skinny on some fresh dirt!" Olette grinned with a dangerous glint in her eye that made Kairi roll her eyes. "Oh not you too? That's all they do is gossip about people to try and make themselves look cool…that is so childish. I could care less" Kairi said with an indigent huff as she crossed her arms over her chest. Olette shrugged "whatever. I'll be back…this might be good" and with that said the brunette inconspicuously crept her way over to the small crowd of girls that had not to subtly gathered around to overhear any potential gossip.

Kairi ceased her stretching and watched as Olette slid her way into the clucky and giggly gossip fest. "Oh good grief! Why are dancers always so gossipy?" Kairi mumbled to herself as she blew out her cheeks and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Excuse us for a sec" Marluxia told the group of eager dancers as he gently grabbed Larxene's upper arm and pulled her over to an empty corner. A murmur of disappointment swept through the crowd as the pink haired boy pushed his way through the girls with Larxene in tow. "Um…Lark, remember how when you told me what happened on our way to class I told you that maybe you shouldn't tell anyone about it until you know more about what it was you **actually** saw?" Marluxia asked his companion in a low voice once they reached an area of mild seclusion.

Larxene looked at her long time friend with blank disinterest etched on her face. "No, not really. Why?" Larxene asked coolly as she began to mildly pick at her nails. Marluxia frowned slightly, he knew Larxene was lying and becoming irritated with him. She knew what he was getting at but he knew she'd never admit to it unless he asked her directly. '_You can be such a bitch sometimes…'_ Marluxia thought for a moment before pulling his face back into his usual casual nonchalant expression.

"Anyway, it's obvious that your still pissed at Roxas for what happened at dinner…" Marluxia continued lightly despite the look his friend gave him. "And I know those girls are itching for some gossip. But you said yourself that they were just sitting there together. I mean…it may not have been the spicy mid morning rendezvous you thought it was…" the pink haired teen said with a quick glance over to the other girls who were nearly killing themselves trying to eavesdrop.

"Marly, can you get to the point sweet heart?" Larxene cut Marluxia's explanation off with an impatient groan. "Right. Well, you know I love gossip and drama and all that fun high school type stuff just as much as the next guy but…I think maybe this time you should…well, keep this little meeting in the woods a secret" Marluxia said finally. "I mean, just until you find out if it's true or not…you know it would look bad if people thought you were trying to ruin the new kid's reputation out of jealousy or something." Marluxia added quickly. He knew that when it came to Larxene's reputation the girl was extremely cautious.

Larxene just looked up at Marluxia pensively for a moment causing the boy to hold his breath in anticipation. Then something happened that made Marluxia's stomach churn painfully; Larxene's face broke out into a sadistic grin. Larxene let out a short chuckle and traced a finger along Marluxia's jaw line "oh Marluxia, you know I'd never spread any nasty rumors unless I had a very good reason and reliable evidence" Larxene said to him in a tone that was dripping with sinister intent.

"I know what I saw and that's all the proof I need. If that little brat can't handle a little **heat** under his butt then he needs to get the hell **out **of mykitchen" Larxene said with a widening smirk on her face as she propped her hands on her hips. Marluxia felt a lump rise in his throat '_damn…this isn't good'_ he thought as he looked at the girl who was supposed to be his best friend. It was funny, as gossipy and bitchy as she could be at times he had never seen her eyes smolder with as much wickedness and severity than when she spoke of Roxas. This was certainly not going to be good for any parties involved.

Marluxia let out a breath he hadn't realized he was still holding and he let his broad shoulders slump slightly. "I was just thinking that maybe it would be better to wait to until you had…even more proof. That was if it was true you'd be truly justified in hanging his ass out to dry. But you're right. If he cant handle a little gossip then he really isn't cut out for the theater, I suppose." Marluxia shrugged with careful grin in place to hide the plethora of emotions swimming around inside him at the moment.

Larxene smiled at her friend seemingly convinced and lightly slapped his chest "good. I knew you'd understand my feelings Marly. I mean we are _best_ friends after all. So I know I can always count on you to be on my side, right?" Larxene asked Marluxia with a somewhat challenging look. Marluxia stiffened his posture slightly at the underlying meaning he felt through her question. '_So…she's questioning my loyalty, huh? Maybe I was wrong to believe that she could let her guard down enough to actually trust someone…'_ the pink haired boy sighed internally.

As to keep up with appearances Marluxia quickly flashed her equally smirk that was both affirmative and defiant "of course. That's what _best friends_ are supposed to do right?" Marluxia answered innocently enough to be perceived as non threatening. Larxene just smiled and shrugged before turning to go back to the eager girls that awaited her. As soon as her back was turned Marluxia's smirk washed away under a carefully constructed mask of indifference as he tried to sort out a way to fix this mess he's inadvertently thrown the two innocent boys (i.e.: Roxas and Zexion) and himself into.

At that moment Marluxia looked up to catch Kairi's fearful and suspicious gaze. Marluxia just stared back at the girl for a few moments before turning back to the direction of Larxene and the others. '_That was weird…I've never seen Marluxia so serious…it's a bit unnerving. Whatever they were talking about…I got a bad feeling about this'_ Kairi thought as she swallowed thickly.

"Oh my gosh!"-"No way!"-"With _HIM?_"-"you've got to be kidding…" These and similar murmurs were heard from the group Larxene had created around herself.

Kairi turned towards where the squeals and giggles had come from and she furrowed her brow in curiosity. "GUYS! Come on stop that chattering! That doesn't look like warming up to me. Anyway its time to start! Come on gather near the mirrors" Ms. Gainsborough yelled o her students as she gestured over to the opposite side of the room which consisted of a mirror wall and a long bar in front of it. "It's about time…" Kairi rolled her eyes as she jogged over to her teacher with the rest of the more reluctant students.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE: Block 1: Trailer 2- Theatrical literature Analysis and Criticism )**

Zexion had just barely made it over to the 2nd of the four medium sized trailers parked on the Far East side of the camp property in time. Once the light bluish haired boy had regained his breath he looked up to see who else was there in the class. Zexion saw about 10 other teens in the room plus a taller slightly older woman with long black hair and dark maroon eyes sitting at a desk in the front of the trailer. He took this woman to be the instructor.

The other campers didn't seem to notice Zexion as they all talked and laughed amongst themselves. Zexion exhaled gratefully and attempted to sneak over to one of the desks in the far back row. "Hi there. You made it just in time" a kind but strong voice froze Zexion in his actions, he looked up to see the black haired woman addressing him. The woman wore a black form fitting tank top over a mid calf length billowy teal skirt and sat cross legged on the desk.

"Um…sorry. I'm Zexion" he said shortly as he gave the woman a nod. At the sound of his voice the other kids turned to see the late comer. Zexion glanced over them all and was slightly relieved to see three familiar faces: Namine, Selphie, and Riku. "Don't apologize. You weren't late…I just hate when people try to slip in al quietly and just blend into the back. There's no shyness in theater!" the woman said with a wink in Zexion's direction, which earned her a slight rumble of giggles from the other kids and a small smile from Zexion. "Yes Miss…" Zexion looked to the woman for clarification and she smiled "I'm Ms. Lockhart. Tifa Lockhart." The young woman said.

Zexion nodded at the woman and she smiled "ok, you can sit down if you'd like" she told the boy as another small ripple of laughter floated through the room. Zexion looked over at the other students and saw Selphie wave him over. Zexion sighed gratefully as he made his way over to where the three teens he's met yesterday were seated on the farthest right side. Zexion sat down in an empty desk beside Namine and behind Riku and Selphie. "Hey" Zexion said quietly in greeting as he settled in his own seat.

"How lucky, we all have 1st block together! This should be fun" Namine whispered as she turned to Zexion and gave him a smile. The stormy eyed boy nodded towards her just as Riku turned back towards him in his seat. "Hey Zexion, did you find Roxas? Sora was worried about him after the whole Axel thing" Riku asked him and Selphie turned back to join in on the conversation.

Zexion looked contemplatively at Riku as he thought about whether or not he should mention their little meeting with Larxene in the woods. He quickly cut his gaze over to Namine who was also patiently waiting for an answer. '_They seem kind of worried…maybe I shouldn't mention it. I mean it probably wasn't that big of a deal anyway…just Larxene being a jerk'_ Zexion thought to himself resolutely. "Yeah I found him. He was sitting under a tree not to far off. I guess he just wanted to cool off a bit…he's fine though" Zexion replied monotonously.

Namine and Selphie seemed to relax a bit more and nodded while Riku made a sort of understanding "O" motion with his mouth. "Ehem!" the loud and definitely overdone sound of a throat clearing caused the four teens to straighten up and turn to face forward in their seats. "I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but I think we should start now, ok?" Tifa asked with a sarcastic grin. The four teens nodded and the raven haired instructor smiled approvingly as she grabbed a stack of thin paper backs from her desk.

"Ok guys. This is Play critique and analysis. So as you may have guessed we'll be reading some famous and important theatrical works over the next few weeks and then dissecting and discussing the pieces" Tifa said as she looked the classroom over. She then began to weave swiftly through the isles of desks and distribute the play booklets she cradled in her arm. "The first piece we'll be looking at is _The Shadow Box_" their instructor said as she handed the scripts out.

"Um…so is this about boxing?" asked a short haired boy who had previously been face down on his desk. Tifa gave him a good natured smile and nodded "no it's not about actual shadow boxing…it's actually about dealing with death and it's affect on their lives and families" Tifa said matter of factly and a few kids in the room looked a bit taken aback.

"Isn't that a bit morbid?" Namine whispered to Selphie and the brunette shrugged "I don't know it sounds kind of boring to me" the bespectacled girl whispered back. Zexion just looked at them and let a small grin quirk at his lips as he laid his head on the desk. He had read it before and despite the vague and unrevealing title he thought it was pretty interesting. "You've read it before?" Riku asked Zexion in a low whisper as he nudged the boy's chair with his foot.

Zexion turned to face Riku slightly and saw the slightly questioning look in his crystal blue eyes. He hadn't really paid attention to it before, but now that Zexion thought about it, Riku was quite the looker. He could certainly see why Sora was so enamored with him. "Huh?" Zexion inquired smartly once he realized that Riku had been waiting for a response. For the first time since yesterday Zexion saw Riku's usually cool expression slip and the taller boy rolled his eyes "never mind" he muttered with a slight smirk as he turned back to face the teacher who was apparently still talking.

Zexion just shrugged it off and turned towards one of the small windows of the trailer and watched as a nearby tree was blown by a mid morning breeze. Everything seemed pretty calm now. Zexion was even starting to forget about the little mishap in the woods with Larxene. Yup, maybe today wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

* * *

**(Later Block 2: Lakeside Barn- Comedy and Improvisation workshop)**

"Alright guys, we'll have a short 5 minute water break before we start our next activity!" the instructor announced as the students all chattered and began walking out of the large open theater space. Roxas wiped the sweat from his forehead as he leaned against the wall near the entrance. It was hotter than all hell outside and unfortunately for Roxas, although the barn had been cleaned and remodeled to look like a medium sized auditorium it wasn't air conditioned.

"Hey Roxas! Come with us to get some water!" Sora called out to his cousin from outside the barn. Roxas looked up at his cousin and smiled gratefully before jogging over to meet him. Once Roxas got closer he realized that Sora wasn't alone. 'Oh great, _that asshole…'_ Roxas frowned as he saw that Sora was currently in the company of Riku and a certain grinning redhead that Roxas was trying hard to forget about right now. "What's your problem now?" Axel asked him in a frustrated mocking tone.

Sora and Riku looked over at the pissed off look Roxas was giving Axel and they both looked back at each other nervously. It wasn't as if they hadn't noticed the heated glares and thick tense silence that had passed between the two guys ever since class had started 30 minutes ago. But it was still quite uncomfortable to be caught between the deadly sparks that flew between the two hot headed youths.

"same as before; it's you" Roxas snapped coldly before turning to Sora "come on, I'm thirsty" Roxas said to the brunette before he grabbed his arm and began jogging off to the cafeteria to get a drink from the water fountain. Riku and Axel were simply left watching the retreating backs of the two relatives. Axel shook his head and scoffed "that snotty little bitch has some nerve!" he redhead griped as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Well you saw how mad he was earlier…he's probably still pissed about you messing with him earlier" Riku shrugged awkwardly as he and Axel began to follow after the two boys. Axel whipped his head around to gawk at Riku with effrontery and shook his head "what! You're sympathizing with that little brat? I'm the one who got frickin Chuck Norris-ed in the chest this morning!" Axel exclaimed.

Riku shook his head and sighed "I'm not taking anyone's side. I'm just saying that Roxas doesn't know you like we all do so he isn't used to your antics yet. You probably made him really uncomfortable earlier and he isn't sure how to interpret your actions" Riku said carefully as he eyed Axel from his peripheral.

Axel rolled his eyes "what antics? I told you before that I'm just an affectionate guy! There's nothing for him to interpret…I was just being nice. Obviously he isn't interested in making any new friends this lifetime. Anti-social prissy boy…" Axel grumbled as they neared the cafeteria and saw Roxas and Sora. Riku waved over to Sora and the other boy waved back as Roxas pointedly ignored them.

Axel noticed this and he narrowed his eyes at the blonde. Riku watched the exchange and rolled his eyes "Axel…stop being such a baby! Why don't you just try to explain to Roxas that you were only joking around? I'm sure he'd understand and then you guys can start over" Riku suggested as he began walking toward Sora and Roxas.

Axel just grunted in response as Riku walked over to the fountain and got a drink. Axel looked and watched as Sora pushed down hard on the fountain handle and sprayed the water in Riku's face. Riku sputtered and then began splashing water at the ever giggling Sora. Axel smiled slightly as he watched their exchange and he thought to himself that those two would be so cute together. At the same time he also felt a bit jealous that Riku and Sora both had each other. It Reminded him too much of the fact that he didn't have anyone like that to rely on and to have fun with.

Sure he had Demyx, and he wasn't complaining. But even though Demyx was his best friend he wanted something more than that and he knew that he couldn't think of Demyx in any other way than as a close friend or a brother to him. Axel had dated before but he'd never had a "real" boyfriend. Of course he'd go out with guys or hook up with them at the occasional party but he'd never gotten serious. Somehow that thought made him lonely.

Just then Axel looked over and his eyes caught a pair of startled blue ones which, after a moment, quickly darted away and narrowed angrily as a small blush hazed at his cheeks. Axel blinked in mild surprise as he caught the agitated look on Roxas' face after he had been caught staring at Axel. '_Wait…Roxas was looking at me? What the hell is that about?'_ Axel wondered to himself as he felt a tingle of excitement spark with in him at the thought.

"Aren't you getting any water? Class is starting up again in a minute or two" Sora asked Axel as he and the others began to walk back towards where the redhead had been standing. Axel shook his head "naw. I'm ok…let's go" he shrugged as he turned and they started walking back to the barn. As they began walking back, Riku and Sora had decided to race to the barn and they both took off running and laughing. This left Roxas and Axel walking by themselves in very uncomfortable and tense silence between them.

Roxas looked up through the corner of his eye at the taller teen beside him and got a nervous twinge in his stomach as he watched the relaxed and somewhat dazed expression the redhead wore as he walked silently beside him. It was weird but somehow Roxas felt bad…almost sick for not speaking to the redhead. '_what's with him? Why isn't he trying to yak my ear off like before? Is he giving me the silent treatment too?'_ Roxas wondered as he tried to study the other boy's expression covertly.

As they continued on at their slow pace Axel felt himself begin to squirm under the intense scrutiny of his walking companion. He wouldn't dare look over to see if the blonde was really staring at him but he could just feel the gaze bearing down on him. Axel felt plagued by increasing unease as they walked, until finally he couldn't take it any longer. "God damn it!" Axel grumbled impatiently as he stopped walking and turned to face a rather flabbergasted Roxas "look, I know you're mad at me for some reason or another but this cold shoulder treatment is starting to piss me off!" Axel snapped at the blonde.

Roxas looked a bit frightened at first but his fear soon switched to rage as he glared back up at the frustrated redhead. "Well maybe if you weren't such a jerk then I wouldn't be mad at you!" Roxas replied just as snippily as he crossed his arms indignantly.

"Well maybe if you didn't have that iceberg so far up your ass you could tell when someone was just joking around!" Axel shouted back at him. And then there was silence as Roxas let that last comment sink in. Was he really acting that coldly towards them before? Okay, he could admit that he might have overreacted a bit when Axel was hanging allover Demyx. Roxas let his face drop in slight guilt and frustration as he thought about it. '_But why did I overreact so much? He was obviously just kidding with me. I should be happy about that right?'_ Roxas couldn't shake the thought from his head.

He never usually let people get this much under his skin before, so why was Axel the exception? Axel just stood there and kind of stared at the blonde, as he looked rather confused and pensive at the moment. It was strange because Axel was sure that the blonde would have snapped back at him again or hit him or something. He was expecting that. What he wasn't expecting was the silence that followed his last statement.

And just as quickly as the redhead had lost his temper with the shorter boy he began worry after the boy hadn't spoken in a while. Axel frowned slightly and brought his hand to gently lift Roxas' chin upward so he could look at the boy's face. "Kid? Hey kid, are you okay? Did you like fall asleep standing up or something?" Axel asked the blonde as his touch caused Roxas to jump a bit and refocus his attention back on the other boy.

The first thing Roxas noticed was that Axel's thumb was slightly caressing the sensitive skin just below his bottom lip. And the next thing he noticed was how close the redhead was to him now. Roxas looked Axel in the eye and felt something flutter slightly in his stomach, as he once again felt trapped by those intense emerald eyes. Roxas felt his cheeks heat up and he jerked his face away from Axel quickly to hide his blush. "I'm fine…err…yeah I um… I'm okay," Roxas mumbled a bit shakily as he tried to slow the beating of his heart, which he hadn't realized was racing until now.

Axel gave him a confused and uneasy look as he noted the change in the boy's demeanor. And was that a blush he detected across the blonde's cheeks? Axel wasn't sure what was causing the boy to act so strangely but somehow it gave him a small surge of excitement. Perhaps it wasn't time to pull out of the race just yet.

"Look…about earlier today…" Axel started to say as he scratched his head nervously. "No, it's cool. I overreacted I guess. You were just playing around, right? It's no big deal I guess" Roxas shrugged and looked down at his shoes with seemingly great interest. Axel's eyes widened in slight surprise and he cocked an eyebrow at the blonde "wait, are you actually apologizing to me?" the redhead scoffed incredulously.

Roxas gave him a small glare "you heard me didn't you? But if you press my nerves again I wont be so nice. Okay?" Roxas replied in a dangerously calm voice and Axel grinned mischievously "I'll try but it's so hard not to mess with you when you look so damn sexy when you're angry" Axel purred suggestively as he slinked an arm around Roxas' shoulders and began to walk them back to the class.

Roxas blushed slightly and glared at the bold redhead before not so gently removing his lanky arm from his shoulder. "After all the trouble I go through to give you a second chance and you still act like a pervert! Why do I bother…"? Roxas huffed as he stormed off to the class ahead of Axel. "Ow…not only can he kick like Bruce Lee but he's got a strong grip too" Axel murmured to himself as he painfully rubbed his previously abused arm. "There is no question about it…he so wants me" Axel smirked to himself before running to catch up with Roxas.

Once the two of them got back to the class they were greeted by their very un-amused looking instructor. "Well, it's nice to see that you two love birds have finally decided to join the class…10 minutes tardy!" the black clad instructor barked as the rest of the campers looked on with sympathetic faces. "Well you know how it is teach? This little spitfire just cant keep his hands off me" Axel said with a teasing grin as he draped his arms over Roxas again, earning a blush and a bone chilling glare from the irate blonde.

The other teens around them snickered and giggled at the pair while the instructor became increasingly un-amused by Axel's antics. "Well then, since we've already chosen work partners, and since you two seem so attached to each other already, the two of you can be partners for the remainder of the summer" The instructor said in a mock sweet tone. Roxas nearly gagged when he heard the news "What!? You can't be serious! Don't pair me up with this nut job!" Roxas pleaded desperately as he did his best to pry the taller boy off of him.

However, his pleas fell on deaf ears as their instructor turned his back on the two and began to explain the activity plan for next class and what they should come prepared with. Once Roxas managed to pull away from Axel he slumped back against the barn/theater wall and sunk down to an upright fetal position as he placed his hands over his head and groaned. "Why me? Oh God, why me? This is going to be the worst summer of my life…" he groaned as he began slowly banging the back of his head against the wall.

* * *

**(Meanwhile: In The Design and Production Workshop)**

"Okay, how is that?" Demyx asked the blonde haired design teacher as he finished up his 2nd set rendering. For the first half of class Demyx and the other 11 campers read _The Importance of Being Ernest_ and then they were instructed to design a set for two scenes of their choice from the play. Demyx had been working rather diligently at his assignment since he wasn't really good friends with anyone in the class and now he just needed the approval of his 2nd rendering and he was free to start cleaning up his station.

The teacher gave the rendering an appraising look before looking back at the scene synopsis Demyx had wrote to explain the scene he chose and why. Demyx swallowed hard as his teacher studied the rendering again. In fact he was becoming quite nervous about the whole ordeal. "Hmm…it looks pretty good Demyx. Next time make sure you use a straight edge for all your lines and remember to erase any mistakes fully, okay?" the man said to him with a small smile.

Demyx nodded vigorously "yes sir Mr. Luxord, sir!" he piped up with a cheery grin. The teacher just shook his head at the overly excitable blonde and went on to check on another student. As he left Demyx let out a sigh of relief and slumped back into his swivel chair "thank God…" he murmured to himself. He looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was only 10 minutes until lunch and then he'd get to talk to his friends about their first classes.

He smiled as he thought of his friends all laughing and talking like they usually did at free time. He loved hanging out with his friends, they were all so fun and they always made meal times interesting. Especially Zexion. He was new to their group but he seemed to fit in quite well despite his quiet nature. In fact Demyx liked his calm persona; he thought it made the slate haired thespian seem more mysterious. Especially with those stormy blue/gray eyes that seemed to lure you in and yet at the same time seemed impenetrable.

Demyx began to blush despite himself as he thought about the petite boy. It was sort of silly but Demyx couldn't stop thinking about him ever since that incident at breakfast. Demyx didn't try to deny to himself that he was beginning to get a crush on Zexion; he wasn't as dense as Riku or Sora in that department. But he knew that the odds were that it would be a crush and nothing more. Zexion just didn't seem especially interested in any one person, boy or girl. And Demyx wasn't sure whether he even likes boys.

'_Either way he'd probably never want to date somebody as lazy and ditzy as me…'_Demyx though with a slight pout. "Hey Dem, what's the matter?" a young girl with short black hair asked him as she came up to his work desk and leaned on it. Demyx snapped out of his gloomy day dreams and looked up at the girl with a large grin "nothing much. Did you just get here Yuffie?" the blonde asked as the girl sat on the desk swinging her les over the side.

She shrugged "We finished early in voice class so I came here to see if Cloud was around" she replied chirpily as she looked around the workroom. Demyx nodded "oh okay. Hmm…I haven't seen Cloud today. Maybe he switched with someone" Demyx shrugged apologetically. Yuffie pouted for a moment and then huffed slightly "aww that sucks! Cloud was supposed to let me borrow that Shop Boyz CD he had…oh poo!" Yuffie whined.

Demyx gave a quizzical look "the Shop Boyz?" he asked deadpan and Yuffie just shrugged "Don't ask" she replied shortly and Demyx just nodded and went back to shuffling his papers together. Suddenly Yuffie gasped and turned to Demyx excitedly "oh my gosh! Demyx I almost forgot, I heard the absolute juiciest bit of gossip this morning!" the raven-haired girl giggled in a low voice.

Demyx smirked wickedly and leaned in closer as well "oooooh! You have to tell me. What is it? What is it?" he whispered impatiently as he watched Yuffie grin ear to ear. Yuffie let him hang a few seconds and Demyx whimpered pitifully and she finally decided to put him out of his misery.

"Okay. Okay. So, I was in dance this morning and a certain reliable source told me they saw a certain blonde haired newbie totally creeping around in the woods before first mod! And guess who?" Yuffie asked playfully. Demyx shook his head and Yuffie's smile grew "why none other than the new kid. You know Sora's totally hot but seriously frigid cousin? He was in the woods fooling around with someone totally unexpected!" Yuffie nearly squealed with wicked delight.

Demyx's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the news. Roxas was messing around with some random person when we went off this morning? Demyx hadn't thought that Sora's cousin would do something so slutty; it couldn't be true. And what would Axel do if he found out? Sure they weren't dating but Demyx had known Axel long enough to tell when he was falling for someone. The redhead would be crushed. Millions of thoughts ran through Demyx's head until he finally remembered that Yuffie hadn't finished her story.

"Who was he with? Did the person get a look at whomever Roxas was hooking up with? Is it someone I would know?" Demyx asked urgently as he looked at Yuffie like a puppy waiting for a treat. Yuffie looked around quickly to make sure no one was eavesdropping and then she motioned for Demyx to come closer. As soon as the blonde did, Yuffie lowered her lips to his ear and whispered something to Demyx that nearly made his heart stop.

Just then the buzzer rang and all the campers got up and started making their way to lunch, including Yuffie. But Demyx just sat there frozen stiff with shock as he felt hi smile instantly evaporate and a dark chill ran up his spine. Finally Demyx managed to stand and leave the workshop but he could barely walk straight as he felt the blood leave his face and his head became light and dizzy.

He couldn't believe it. It had to be a joke. But why would Yuffie joke about something like that? No, he couldn't allow himself to think it was true…. it didn't make sense. But no matter how much he tried to deny it every time Demyx thought of what Yuffie had whispered to him he felt tears sting the backs of his eyes.

Yuffie lowered her lips to Demyx's ear and whispered to him, "It's absolutely scandalous! Roxas was totally hooking up with that weird emo kid, Zexion, in the woods this morning!"

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, finally I found a way to hook up my jump drive to my aunt's laptop so I can start updating now! Yay! I hope you guys liked it. As you can see the drama is building and pretty soon we'll start getting into a little romance and of course more crazy camp antics and more Larxene being a jealous ho. Haha I love Larxene so much, she's so sadistic! Please don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks! 


	7. He said, She said, We said

Okay kids I'm back! I'm glad this story wasn't completely forgotten! I'm very grateful to those who reviewed and please keep it up!! And make sure to **read the author's note at the end**, its got some key information for anyone who wants to know the future of this fic and my other fics in limbo. Well enough of that, on with Chapter 7!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters just the camp and the plot and um…yeah.

**Ch.7: He said, She said, We said**

(**Lunch)**

Ever have one of those moments where you step into a room and you feel as though all eyes are on you? And then you turn and notice that all the talking in the room has ceased the moment you walked in, almost as if they were just talking about you. And they probably were. Have you ever had one of those moments?

Well Zexion was certainly having one of those right now. It had been mere seconds since he, Kairi, and Riku walked into the cafeteria and already it was becoming abundantly clear that something was going on. After the second mod the majority of their little group had met up at the tree they usually ate lunch at. After discussing the menu it was decided that Zexion, Kairi and Riku were going to get everyone's lunch and bring it out.

As the three made their way to the buffet like line they grabbed a few trays and started walking down the line. "Okay, is it just me or have we become instant celebrities or something?" Kairi whispered to Riku as they passed by the fruit section to get a few things. Riku looked around and took note of all the hushed whispers and sideways glances that were thrown their way by nearly half the dining hall.

Riku turned back to Kairi and shrugged and then turned back to Zexion who didn't seem to be paying any attention to what was going around them. "Yo Zexion, do you know what's going on?" the taller teen asked. Zexion just gave him a blank look and shrugged lightly. Riku nodded and they continued to grab the necessary food items for their group lunch without much care to the looks being thrown their way. Once they had gotten all their things they made to exit the dining hall.

"Oops, I'm sorry" Zexion said politely as he accidentally bumped into a thin boy with dark brown hair. The boy looked down at Zexion and he let out an audible gasp and suddenly a girl beside him grabbed his arm lightly and whispered to him "that's the guy I was telling you about" she said. The boy nodded and gave Zexion a slightly disgusted look before walking off again.

Zexion raised an eyebrow in slight curiosity at the strange behavior. "What the hell was that all about?" Kairi huffed angrily as she glared at the passing boy. Riku put his free hand between Zexion's shoulder blades and began gently steering the other boy to the exit. "Come on let's go" he said to Kairi and she followed the two boys out. As they left Zexion felt the unmistakable heat of a hundred eyes at his back; something was very weird.

Once they made it back to the tree they spotted Namine and Roxas talking while Selphie, Sora, and Axel were fiddling around with Selphie's mini radio/stereo. "Finally! God we were starving over here" Axel huffed as he ran up to help take some of the food off their hands. Riku handed Axel a couple trays and the redhead went around setting them down for everyone. As everyone began to pick at he heaps of food on the other two trays Zexion looked around with a slightly anxious look "hey, where's Demyx?" he asked in his usual monotonous way.

Axel looked up and scrunched up his face thoughtfully "hmmm…I don't know? He hasn't text me since 1st mod. That's weird" Axel said as he too began to look around for the blonde. Sora and Kairi exchanged looks "hmm…maybe he had to stay after and do something before he came to lunch?" Riku suggested and the others nodded a bit unsurely and began to eat their lunches. Axel was a little worried; he had never known Demyx to miss a meal. But he tried to take his mind off the worry. Riku was probably right about Demyx having to stay after. He probably spilled something in the Design room and had to mop it up.

"Hey Roxie, can I have one of your chips?" Axel asked as sweetly as he could manage as he leaned over Roxas' lap. Roxas glared at the redhead and scooted away from him slightly "why can't you just eat your own?" he replied. Axel just grinned and shrugged "because yours look better than mine and I want to try one…please?" the redhead replied with a flirty smirk as he made his left hand quite comfortable on Roxas' right knee.

Roxas stopped chewing and his face turned bright red as he glared at Axel's hand dangerously. Riku and Sora exchanged worried glances "um…Axel? Maybe you should back up a little…remember what happened earlier...?" Riku warned as he tried to scoot as far from the two as possible. Axel suddenly chuckled and released his hold on the other boy's knee "just kidding Rox, just kidding" he said passively as he raised his hands in the air innocently.

Roxas rolled his eyes at the redhead scooted closer to Selphie "asshole…" the blonde mumbled as he went back to eating again. Namine and Kairi giggled and Sora simply shook his head. "Oh my god Axel!" came a loud chirpy voice from around the tree.

Just then Yuffie came running up to the group and stopped to catch her breath before looking up at Axel. "What do you want?" Axel asked a bit cautiously as the girl wiped the sweat from her brow, "It's Demyx. He got hurt and had to go to the infirmary!" the usually bubbly girl gasped out. "What!" Axel jumped to his feet in panic "wait, what happened Yuffie? Is he alright?" Namine asked with a slightly calmer tone than the others had at the moment.

Yuffie nodded her head quickly the group let out a collective sigh of relief to know that the goofy blonde musician wasn't hurt to badly. "I was talking to him in the workroom one minute and then the bell rang so I left. But I came back when I realized Demyx wasn't following me and when I went back he was lying at the bottom of the workroom steps" Yuffie spoke quickly. There was a considerable amount of confusion and shock etched on the faces of the group.

Surprisingly the first one to speak up was Zexion "so what happened? Did he break anything?" the slate haired teen asked. Yuffie gave Zexion a strange snooty sort of look before answering him "apparently he spaced out and just tripped down the steps" Yuffie shrugged. Riku and Axel sweat dropped "yeah that sounds pretty accurate" Axel sighed as he shook his head at the thought of his spastic blonde friend.

Yuffie turned and gave Roxas and Zexion a rather nasty look before turning back to Axel and the crew. "Well actually he was pretty upset when he found out about _Zexion_'s betrayal and he just kind of spaced out" she replied snootily. The others noticed how she put an extra disgusted emphasis on the slate haired boy's name.

"Zexion?" Kairi, Sora, and Selphie all gasped at once. The boy himself seemed quite surprised in his own stoic way "me? What did I do to Demyx?" the emo looking boy asked a bit incredulously. Yuffie scoffed at Zexion and tossed her short black hair to the side haughtily "You can't be serious?" she said with utmost shock.

Of course the humor she found in this was lost on the very "out of the loop" group that stood before her looking very much puzzled. Yuffie rolled her eyes "unbelievable. It's been all over camp by now! I'm shocked you haven't heard about Roxas and Zexion" Yuffie said with a slight snort of superiority.

Suddenly all eyes fell on Roxas and Zexion "um excuse you, what do you mean by that? What the hell did I ever do to Demyx?" Roxas asked the girl with a tight jaw and a narrow glare. Sora passed Riku a worried look and the silver haired teen went and placed a gentle but restraining hand on the spiky haired blonde's shoulder. Yes, Sora knew how Roxas could get when people got on his case, and by the look on his face the blonde was definitely pissed.

Yuffie flinched back a bit at his tone but nonetheless kept her superior attitude about her as she glared back at Roxas and folded her arms over her chest. "I don't know, why don't you tell me? Or was that whole morning romp in the woods just a one time thing?" the girl replied cheekily. This time it was Zexion's turn to get a little ruffled "what the hell? Wait, what does any of this have to do with me or with Demyx for that matter?" the stormy eyed boy asked.

Yuffie rolled her eyes again and simply turned away from the boys and back to Axel and the others. "Demyx is in the infirmary if you want to check on him. If you want to know all the sorted details of what's been going on behind your backs, then ask Demyx…I'm too much of a lady to repeat it" Yuffie said huffily. At that point Roxas began to jerk towards her as if to strike the girl but Riku's hand on his shoulder and Zexion's arm across his chest prevented him from succeeding. "Roxas…" Zexion whispered to him sternly and the blonde growled in frustration before easing up a bit.

Yuffie was obviously a little more than scared after Roxas' attempted assault and she backed away from the blonde a few more steps. "Don't be mad at me! It's not my fault that you're a sneaky little crush stealer. I can't understand how you and Sora could be related!" Yuffie squawked back defiantly. "Whatever. Axel, I think you should go see Demyx and make sure he's okay…he seemed pretty upset" Yuffie said with a sympathetic pout and the redhead just nodded dumbly.

Then she turned to Sora and pursed her lips in blatant disgust "I'm sure he'd love to see you too Sora. Just make sure you don't bring your rude cousin or his mopey boyfriend along…I think is in enough pain," she concluded with a cold glare towards Roxas. And with that she hurried along inside the dining hall to meet up with her friends before lunch hour was officially over.

There was silence following the talkative ninja girl and the others just sort of looked around at each other awkwardly. "Um…what did she mean by boyfriend?" Kairi asked Roxas a bit skeptically. The blonde simply gave her a blank look in response, "Roxas, are you and Zexion dating now? Why didn't you tell me?" Sora asked innocently. Axel, Zexion, Riku, and Roxas' jaws all dropped, "What the fuck!?" they nearly screeched in shock.

Namine looked around tentatively and turned her attention back to Roxas "wait, so you guys _are_ dating? But I thought Demyx liked Zexion?" Namine asked curiously and by far the calmest of the whole group.

Zexion perked up when heard her last comment "what? Demyx _likes_ me?" Zexion asked in complete dumb shock, by far the most emotion he'd shown in a while. It seemed that by this time Roxas had finally regained the movement of his tongue "me and Zexion? Dating? Hell no! Where the hell did that come from?" Roxas sputtered incredulously. Zexion turned and gave the blonde a slight glare "you know, you don't have to sound so offended by the suggestion…" he muttered darkly as Roxas sweat dropped.

"Whoa, wait a second. Yuffie said something about a _romp _in the woods. What did she mean by that?" Selphie asked with a hint of suspicion as she leaned an elbow on Kairi's shoulder. "After Zexion went to look for you in the woods you _were _both late for first mod. So, what exactly did you guys do?" Riku asked with a slightly cocked eyebrow. This situation was getting juicier by the minute.

Sora elbowed Riku hard in the stomach and glared at his friend for adding fuel to the fire. "Well…what do you mean? I found Roxas and then we…" Zexion stopped himself mid sentence as realization finally struck him. His sudden trail off caused the others to jump at the endless number of possible conclusions to that sentence. Axel in particular seemed quite shocked and even a little upset too. He walked up to Roxas and grabbed the blonde's chin to get him to face Axel directly.

Roxas was taken by surprise at the sudden movement but before he could protest he found himself trapped under the smoldering blaze of those jade green eyes. And despite all the curiosity and intensity that Roxas saw etched in those seemingly endless pools of green, he couldn't help but noticed a flicker of something more behind those eyes. Roxas didn't dare even think it, but that flicker of emotion looked a lot like hurt.

"Okay, no more pussy footing around the questions. Just tell me straight up…did something happen between you and Zexion in the woods this morning?" Axel asked him in a voice that was calmer and more serious than any of them had ever heard the redhead.

Roxas' mind took a second to process the question before his eyes suddenly widened in realization "oh…no…oh crap!" the blonde cursed as he wrenched his face from Axel's hold and turned to Zexion sharply.

Both teens looked at each other in a way that only the other understood "the woods…" Zexion said slowly. Roxas shook his head in disbelief "no way. She wouldn't have" the blonde said in a low and resolute tone. Zexion simply nodded his head "I think she already did" the slate haired boy said in an icy tone that warranted no jokes or smiles within it's reach.

After a few seconds of just staring at each other, and Axel looking away looking quite pissed and dejected, Roxas broke the stare and turned towards the dining hall angrily. "I hope to God that she has the number of a great plastic surgeon…" Roxas mumbled angrily to himself before stalking off towards the building. "R-Roxas? Wait what are you about to do?" Sora called out after his cousin and the three girls of the group exchanged looks before grabbing Sora and heading off after Roxas.

Zexion watched Roxas leave and then sighed in frustration before running a hand through his hair "I better go talk to Demyx…" he said to himself before beginning to take off towards the infirmary cabin near the lakeside dorm cabins. "Oh the hell you are! Don't you think you've caused enough grief today?" Axel hissed angrily as he kept a vice like grip on Zexion's upper arm to restrain him.

"Axel…let him go. You don't even have any proof that they were fooling around this morning" Riku said sensibly as he put a hand on Axel's shoulder. "It's probably just a rumor" Riku insisted in his calmest voice. Axel just shrugged Riku's hand away and continued to glare down at Zexion "screw that! As far as I'm concerned, Roxie just gave me all the proof I need" Axel replied bitterly.

Riku backed off a bit, he couldn't really argue with that. Roxas had just run off without saying anything about it. Not only that but the two of them had been kind of strange ever since Yuffie dropped the bomb on them all. Riku looked over at a pissed off Axel and an irritated and equally pissed off Zexion, trying to escape Axel's hold.

Riku sighed and looked towards the cafeteria where the others had ran off to. Even though they hadn't all known Roxas and Zexion that long he could tell how much Demyx seemed to like Zexion. So it was obviously a major blow to Demyx when he found out that Zexion and Roxas might have been secretly dating. Riku understood that.

He also understood that Axel was Demyx's best friend so obviously he'd be pissed at the asshole that broke his friend's heart. Not only that, but it was also pretty clear that Axel was beginning to take a strong liking to Roxas as well. Damn, jealousy is a nasty beast.

"Don't do anything stupid" Riku said softly to his friend as he ran off to catch up with the others. Once he was gone Axel shoved Zexion roughly against the tree and fixed him with a glare. "Do you have any idea how sweet of a guy Demyx is? And he really liked you! But you had to go and do something like this and now you want to try and apologize? Jesus, I thought you would be smarter than that, emo boy." Axel practically yelled at him.

"Don't talk to him! Don't even look at him anymore, because I'm sure he doesn't want to see you or that other prick again!" Axel spat venomously at him and Zexion just stared up at him unflinchingly. "You have no idea what you're talking about…this doesn't even concern you. So just get out of my way because I need to explain things to Demyx" Zexion said as calmly as possible.

Axel looked at him as if he thought it were absolutely hilarious "you can not be serious! Why do you insist on just rubbing your little mid morning booty call in his face? You really are just asking for me to beat the shit out of you, aren't you?" Axel scoffed as he shoved Zexion harder against the tree.

Zexion grimaced as the rough bark scraped at his back but he simply glared up at Axel again "I don't have to explain anything to you. So if you're upset about something then go take it up with Roxas. Because smacking me around isn't going to make him come running into your arms like some cheesy soap opera" Zexion snapped back.

When Zexion said that Axel immediately turned red with fury and lunged out to punch the shorter boy but Zexion managed to duck and weave his way past Axel. Once Zexion had escaped him the shorter boy took off like a bat out of hell towards the infirmary. Axel winced and cursed under his breath as he drew back his bloody knuckled from the tree.

The redhead turned to go and chase the little punk down but his plans were forgotten when he heard a loud ear splitting scream coming from the cafeteria. "What now…?" the redhead grumbled before hurrying off to see what his friends had gotten themselves into this time.

* * *

**INFIRMARY**

"And so then I told him, well sweetie there isn't anything I can do to help you with that until you're at least 18. Until then just buy rubber sheets!" the young nurse giggled on the office phone as she applied her 2nd coat of pink nail polish on her toes.

Things had been pretty slow at the infirmary today except for some cute blonde boy with a swollen ankle that came in about a half hour ago. It wasn't that serious, just a slight sprain so he should be up and moving again in a few days at the most.

So really there wasn't much to do and Yuna was fine with that, it gave her more time to catch up on the gossip at home. But then again she was only 24 so you could hardly blame her for it. Suddenly the door to the infirmary office flew open and in rushed a short, pale, quite winded boy. It scared her so much that Yuna dropped her cell and nearly spilled her nail polish all over her left foot.

"Um…can I help you?" she asked the boy a bit frostier than she should have, but then again he had interrupted a very riveting conversation. The boy took a moment to catch his breath before looking up at her and acknowledging her. "Sorry to…rush in like that but I need to see my friend. Demyx. Is he here still?" the boy's placid expression seemed odd to her. "Um…blonde kid? Is he kind of tall, and kind of goofy looking but in a cute way? Ankle injury?" she asked nonchalantly.

Really she only knew of one kid coming in all day so obviously it was his friend, but she was bored and the boy had interrupted her nail painting. Zexion nodded briefly "yes that's him. May I see him for a few minutes?" He asked her politely and she held up a finger in the air to signify that she would be back in a moment.

She picked up her phone and told her friend to call her back in like 5 minutes. Then she made her way down the narrow hallway to the resting rooms and opened the door slightly to peak in. "Demyx? Hon, are you awake? You have a visitor," she said sweetly as the blonde boy sat up slightly on one of the three cots. He gave her a groggy lopsided grin that made her smile in return; oh the wonders of painkillers.

"Um…who is it Ms. Yuna?" he asked a bit hoarsely and the dark haired nurse furrowed her brow a bit as she thought about how to answer him. "Well he didn't give a name. But he's got grayish/bluish colored hair that's kind of long in the front and cover one eye. And he's short and looks kind of…um…what's the word…?" she clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth as she tried to think of the particular adjective she could use to describe the boy.

Demyx's eyes widened slightly and he frowned with a small blush "emo looking?" the blonde offered in a small far away sounding voice. Yuna's eyes brightened and she nodded "yup that's it! So should I tell him to come back here?" she asked the blonde expectantly. Demyx looked down at the floor still frowning, and Yuna thought she saw his eyes look a bit glossy.

After a few moments when he didn't answer yet Yuna gave Demyx a sad smile and nodded "okay, I'll tell him you're asleep and to come back later" she said softly. Demyx looked up at her and smiled gratefully "thank you" he said quietly as she shut the door.

When she went back to the front office she saw the other boy leaning against the wall near the door looking a bit anxious. She cleared her throat to get his attention and he looked up at her expectantly. "Is he up? Can I speak with him?" Zexion asked her. Yuna looked down at the boy and bit her bottom lip unsurely, she actually felt kind of bad for having to lie to the kid but for some reason Demyx didn't want to see him.

"I'm sorry Hon, Demyx is still asleep. Maybe you should come back later, I will make sure and tell him you came by" Yuna fibbed flawlessly to the slate haired youth. Zexion looked a bit down but he nodded "thank you. Please tell him that Zexion came by and really needs to speak to him," he said with a slightly disappointed sigh. Yuna gave him an affirmative nod and watched as the boy left out the way he came in.

Yuna sighed woefully and plopped back down in her seat and began to examine her toenails to see if they could use another coat of polish. She jumped slightly when she heard her cell begin to ring and she picked it up quickly. "Hey, I'm done now" she told her friend as she shifted in her chair to find a comfortable spot.

"Oh no, some kid came in to see his friend…. nope the other kid dint want to see him…. I don't know…. he seemed really sad though…. of course…. I felt bad for the kid, really…yeah kids that age are so fickle" Yuna twirled a piece of her hair idly as she listened to her friend.

"Oh wait! This morning when I was doing my jog I heard a few of the campers talking…. oh shut up I am not desperate for entertainment…. whatever…anyway, you wouldn't believe the rumor I heard!" Yuna nearly squealed. She remembered that she was not alone in her office so she cleared her throat and lowered her voice slightly.

After looking around to make sure no one else could hear, Yuna began gushing once again to her friend. "No…. apparently these two boys were caught making out in the woods today before camp sessions started…no I am totally serious…oh come on, I am working at a performing arts camp after all…well anyway, supposedly the story is that…".

However, unbeknownst to Yuna, a certain stormy eyed black clad camper was still standing outside the infirmary door listening. '_Shit…this really has blown out of control…' _Zexion thought to himself as he carefully tip toed down the steps and away from the infirmary. Zexion began walking aimlessly around the campgrounds as he tried to figure out how to fix this problem and get Demyx to talk to him again. Man, if he had known how much drama there would be Zexion would have never asked to go to Theater camp.

As he was walking by he heard voices coming from behind one of the outhouses. He stopped to try and hear them better. "…Out of control! Ever since Roxas dissed her at dinner the other day she was…. I tried to stay out of it but…. chairs flying everywhere…" Zexion could catch everything the voice was saying but he recognized it right away; it was Marluxia.

"…. Nothing you could do…there's no talking to Xemnas when he gets pissed…. maybe if you go explain… I'm sure the swelling will go down…" another voice replied. Zexion couldn't really identify its owner but it was definitely male. Zexion was really curious now. Who was Marluxia talking to? And why were they talking about Roxas? He had to get closer.

Once Zexion had gotten close enough to the outhouse he could peak around the edge of it while pressing himself against the sidewall. When he peaked over the edge he saw Marluxia pacing in a small circle and looking quite upset. And standing there with him, leaning against the door of the outdoor toilet, was a blonde man that Zexion recognized as one of the design and production instructors. _'What the hell are those two doing together?' _Zexion wondered as he strained to try and hear them again.

"…. I was hoping that maybe the whole thing would just die down and Roxas wouldn't get wind of it but…but then when he came in and started cussing Lark out…" Marluxia was speaking now. "He was so pissed! If it wasn't for the fact that Sora told him he shouldn't hit a lady, I'm sure Roxas would have decked her…not that I would have complained…" the pink haired teen shrugged as he stopped and crossed his arms over his chest.

Zexion perked up as he heard that last bit, '_Roxas tried to fight Larxene…?'_ he wondered in slight shock as he listened in again. "Why did Seifer and his little goons have to be sitting with us? Of all times! I thought those two were going to go at it for sure!" Marluxia cursed as he shook his head. '_Seifer? Wait, what does he have to do with this…?'_ Zexion was beyond curious now.

Then Marluxia threw himself at Luxord's chest and pounded his fists on his chest in frustration, "damn it! And then that idiot Axel had to go and jump in it and then everyone was like swarming them…. god, that was a lot of blood" Marluxia groaned as he pushed away from the older man and ran his hand through his hair. "Hey, calm down Marly. It's not like you started it or anything…you couldn't do anything to stop it. It's not your problem," the blonde haired instructor said calmly as he rubbed his hands on Marluxia's shoulders.

'_What in the hell!?' _Zexion nearly said it out loud as he watched in a mixture of shock and horror as the older man placed a light kiss on the bridge of Marluxia's nose. The pink haired boy rolled his eyes and pushed his companion away slightly. "I know…I know Luxy but, I'd feel totally bad if they all got expelled from camp for this…" Marluxia sighed as he hugged the older man and rested his head on his shoulder.

"EXPELLED?" Zexion blurted out, causing Marluxia shove Luxord into the door of the outhouse rather roughly. "Emo boy…err…I mean Zexion what the hell are you…!" Marluxia sputtered in a very flustered manner as he tried his best to look like he had not just been intimately embracing his instructor. "What were you just talking about? Why are Axel and Roxas getting expelled?" Zexion asked the other teen.

Marluxia gave him a weird look and then finally realized that he didn't seem too interested in Marly's relationship with Luxord. "Uh…wait, you weren't in the cafeteria?" Marluxia asked as Luxord managed to crawl his way out of the outhouse and stand up again. "Could you maybe warn me before you try to slam me into the toilet?" the goateed older man snapped as he brushed the dirt from his pant leg.

Marluxia ignored him. Zexion shook his head and looked to the taller teen for clarification. Marluxia made an exaggerated "O" shape with his mouth and cringed slightly. "Uh…well you may want to go to the Camp Director's office. I think it would be best if you heard about it from your friends" Marluxia said with a small shrug.

Zexion just gave him a blank look and then nodded "okay, thanks" he said automatically as he turned to go find the others. "Wait! Zexion…" Marluxia called to him in a slightly nervous voice. The shorter boy turned back around and waited for him to continue. Marluxia twirled a lock of his hair idly and looked away from the boy. "Zexion, um…about what you saw…uhh…I mean with me and Luxy…err…I mean Mr. Luxord…" Marluxia rambled in a low cautionary tone.

Zexion raised an eyebrow and looked from Luxord to the clearly shameful Marluxia. "Don't worry about it, I wont tell anyone about you two. Trust me, it's far less disturbing and vomit enducing if I just pretend I never saw you guys" Zexion replied in his usual monotonous and curt manner.

"Hey!" Luxord quipped as he scowled at the teen defensively but Marluxia simply smiled and sighed in relief. "Oh thank God! I owe you one" the pink haired boy replied with a wink. Zexion shuddered slightly at the gesture and ran off to find the Director's office.

Zexion couldn't believe that all this was happening. And it was only the first damn day! He just hoped that after they got this all straightened out, Demyx would talk to him again. He felt really bad that the blonde sitarist had to be hurt by some evil girl wanted to make his life hell. And he knew that if Roxas was anywhere near as pissed off at Larxene as he was, then Larxene better pray that her rich daddy has the number to one hell of a plastic surgeon.

T.B.C.

* * *

**A/N (VERY IMPORTANT)**: ok, that's chapter 7 folks! I'm not sure how long this fic will be but I do know that I most likely will be **taking this story, and a few of my other ones, off the site** for some work and whatever. But I will probably repost them later once I finish them.

Until then I think the next chapter will be the last one I post before I take it down for revisions and whatever. After that **I will be doing mostly one-shots and requests**. So if you have any requests for a one-shot (or two-shot, but no more than a three-shot) fan fiction just send them to me. **Give me a rating, a genre/theme, (song title, if you want a song fic) and pairings**. And I'll do it for you! Later!


End file.
